Clockwork
by RadicallyDistinguished
Summary: For a certain group of three boys, this was their last year in high school, hence, their last promenade. But when their too-energetic-for-a-human student council president, along with his bushy-eyebrowed boyfriend decided to confess their love in public, they won't stop turning things their way… including turning their supposedly last prom, into so much more. SpaMano, PruHun, UsUk
1. Chapter 1 Heavenly Lust

Summary:

For a certain group of three boys, this was their last year in high school, hence, their last promenade. But when their too-energetic-for-a-human student council president, along with his bushy-eyebrowed boyfriend decided to confess their love in public, they won't stop turning things their way… including turning their supposedly last prom, into so much more… BTT/SpaMano/Pruhun {human names used}

AN: Heyow! My first hetalia fanfic :D I was thinking not to continue this but the plot just never leaves my mind, so I have to write it down. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it. SETTING AND CHARACTER'S LOOKS WILL BE THE SAME WITH THE ORIGINAL LOOK IN THE SERIES (OR FANART, IF YOU PREFER IT THAT WAY) I'm not going to stress those out that much.

Disclaimer: Original story belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya-sama. I don't own anything.

**CLOCKWORK**

By Radically Distinguished**  
**

**Heavenly Lust**

_**Antonio's point of view**_

* * *

This morning was like the rest.

It was too normal for a day, you could say. The sun was shining vividly with no signs of white patches around it. The glass charm I placed on the doorway by the balcony is producing its high but relaxing sound, a sign that the wind was blowing freely. The morning milk man just passed by and rang his bicycle's bell in front of our house, calling me to get my share, but as always, I won't and he'll just leave it there for me to get it later. Everything is as always.

I lay on my bed, with my white blanket atop of me. Creases covered the mattress, well, I'm not a disciplined sleeper. I just woke up, though not entirely… I felt dizzy when I turned my head slightly on the right side to look at the time, that's what I get for sleeping after two last night.

I stared at the bright, robotic numbers in front of me, 6:07am Wed., it says. Funny, I don't remember sleeping with my alarm clock beside me last night. Did I hit it hard again?

I shut my eyes, feeling that bit of comfort my rugged pillow gave me. I should really buy a new one; my neck's killing me and its starting to give me morning headaches often.

I can't sleep anymore, its morning and I really have to get changed now. Though I really want to.

I really want to sleep more, and it looks like sleep is willing to take me in.

My head's drifting, like an inflated balloon off to set an adventure in the sky. It should be red because its my favorite color.

* * *

_The wind's blowing to me, it's welcoming me to its domain filled with clouds and the shade of light blue. The strings attached on me seems to be tugging, but I ignored it, I'm in heaven's gate!_

_Everywhere I look, every place I turned to, it's white with blue as its background._

_There's no sound heard, except for the wind. But it's a relaxing one, more heavenly. It's not like its usual attacking state, heck, it was welcoming me!_

_I saw a peculiar cloud with a yellow shade. It's smaller than the other ones, but it's beautiful. It got me curious, it got me attached…_

_I followed it, to know where its lair was._

_It moves faster compared to the other clouds. It's like a luring one, seducing guests to its owner. Bringing food to its master. But a thought passed me, saying that I should trust it. _

_So trust I did._

_We were travelling. I coped up to its speed and we were now floating side by side._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere changed, it got me amused and anxious._

_The clouds were increasing, the wind heavier. There was too much cloud that its blue shade cannot be seen anymore. I looked around, it's totally different._

_But, it was not scary._

_I turned to look at the cloud beside me again, but it was not there anymore._

_I halted. As a balloon, I was round and I can't feel or express any emotions, because that would be impossible._

_But I was sad, petrified to say the least._

_My only companion left me, and here I thought I wasn't alone in this journey._

_But it's not like I don't know what to do anymore. _

_I just have to keep moving forward, to be positive. _

_I know I'll get there…_

_Soon._

_I started moving forward again, with my original pace when the cloud was not with me yet._

_The atmosphere was still heavy, but it's not affecting me._

_Then, it's started changing again… in some sort of way, it's changing, but in a rather slow way._

_But it didn't stop me, I kept moving still._

_Until I came into a corner._

_I stopped._

_I looked around again, then I saw it._

_It's different. _

_The sky was in a light shade of purple and the clouds were in a yellowish one, a lighter tone from the cloud that accompanied me earlier._

_It's simple. It's beautiful, more beautiful than the last._

_Then a light stroke me. A blinding one._

_I turned to look at it. It's blinding yet inviting for some reason._

_Then, it slowly wore off and I caught a glimpse of it, heaven._

_I saw gold, gold everywhere!_

_It's a big staircase with a huge gate, with golden steps and railing and metals._

_It shined brightly every second; it's making me feel glorious! _

_There were clouds on its sides, they were yellow with slight hint of pure white._

_There were clouds above too, with that same hue._

_The background's still a light purple, which complemented and completed the magnificent scene in front of me._

_I was in awe, I was dumbstruck, I wasn't able to move._

_I stared at it. Every nook, every place my head went, it was magnificent._

_This is heaven._

_Then, the gates opened, with a loud a thud._

_It's grand, and it's slow._

_An even brighter light shone in front of, so bright that if I stare at it, I will burn._

_But I didn't…_

_It was too beautiful for me to look away._

"_Antonio…"_

_I heard my name, an angel-like voice called it._

"_Antonio…"_

_Heck, it might even be a real one!_

"_Tonio, Antonio!"_

_I like to answer, I really do… but I can't, cause I'm a balloon._

_Then, a gust of wind hugged me, blocking my view entirely._

_It surrounded me, with a speed I can't even describe._

_I looked at it, bewildered and taken aback._

_Then, it disappeared, faster than lightning._

_I saw my knees bent and I felt the soft ground with my legs and feet._

_I was kneeling on the clouds of yellow, with white pants that reached just below my knees._

_But I was cold, and bare at the top._

_I touched my chest, feeling a wooden object rested on it._

_I took it, and held it in my palm._

_I looked down to find out what it is, only to see a familiar face._

_It's a cross, bigger than what I usually wear._

"_Antonio… "_

_She called me. She called my name again!_

"_Antonio… "_

"_What? W-why are you calling me?"_

_I trembled._

_I was excited, and scared._

_It was the first time I felt that in this place._

_I waited for her answer, but it didn't come._

_It was silent._

_Too silent._

_I was irritated, I want a proper answer!_

_But I don't want to be rude; forcing an answer out that casually to a person I don't even know._

"_If you're not going to answer me, show yourself at least."_

_Again, I waited._

_But, still, there was nothing._

"_Where am I?"_

_There was no answer._

"_Who are you? What do you want fro-?"_

_A strong and sudden wind came out inside to what I call "heaven"._

_Then I felt a weight on my lap, a bearable one that is._

_The wind formed into a sphere, going around in circles._

_Then, it formed to a figure, and it was glowing._

_Then, a portion of it stretched out, going to higher at my left 'til it reached to a stop._

_It reached just below my jaw._

_It had shapes and has what-it-seems turners of a guitar._

_I was amused, yet again. _

_My eyes grew larger._

_My stomach was turning, feeling a bit scared and shock to what I was seeing._

_I never believed in magic before, but I certainly do now, in a sense._

_The other form proved my hunch right as it stretched out just in above my lap._

_It had a figure of a guitar._

_It glowed._

_It glowed until it finished forming._

_It glowed still._

_But it stayed like that._

_It didn't move, it didn't have a color._

_It was plain white, no strings, no details… just white._

"_Sing me a song, Antonio…"_

_She called out, and I was rather surprised._

"_A… song?" I stuttered as I looked in front, though was neither human nor an angel at sight._

_Perhaps, I was talking to Him._

_God, that is._

_Yeah, maybe… maybe-_

_But it was a girl's voice!_

_It can't be Him!_

"_Yes, sing me a song Antonio…"_

_Unconsciously, I touched the guitar, pulling it closer, placing my left hand on its neck…_

_And placing my right to the strings I felt._

_It was there alright, I just can't see it, but it's there._

"_W-why?" I asked._

_Again, "it" didn't answer._

_Silenced filled the gap and let out an eerie atmosphere._

_I was uncomfortable this time._

_I wanted a proper answer._

_I want her to spit the beans out, after making such a request._

_I was their guest for God's sake!_

_They're the host, yet their treating me this way!_

_I'm not the rude one, they are!_

_They're not even facing me, with a face that is._

_And now, they're requesting me to sing and to play the guitar for them!?_

_Am I really in heaven? Is this really it!?_

_I expected more!_

_I really did._

_This can't be it! _

_I'm sure!_

_God is not like this! God is not rude!_

_And He will not be rude to me or anyone else, because he loves us!_

_That's what His Bible says, and I've studied it for almost all the Sundays that passed in my whole damn life!_

_I was broke out by a sudden gust of wind, again._

_It hit me in face, like a splash of cool water._

_I was almost taken aback on the ground, but I kept still._

_With my right hand as my support, holding onto the ground, and with my other hand drawing the guitar closer as a shield._

_I shut my eyes, the wind's getting through and it's making me tear up._

_It's stinging, it's not like the rest that came earlier._

_Where on earth am I!?_

_Is this a prank!?_

_If it is, then where are those two idiots!? I know they're behind this!_

_If this is a prank, that is…_

_But why now?_

_What's so special about this day?_

_Isn't it August? An ORDINARY Wednesday?_

_Isn't my birthday on February yet?_

_What is all this!?_

_I want to get out!_

_I want this to be over!_

_I want this to stop!_

_I want to wa-_

"_Antonio"_

_I felt a hand, a soft yet gentle hand, caress my cheek._

_I didn't notice it but the wind had died, maybe seconds ago. It was silent again and I'm not being taken aback anymore._

_But, there was wind tugging in front of me._

_It's gentle, with its strong scent lingering inside of me._

_I opened my eyes, slowly for I don't like to be surprised if there's something in front of me._

_But, it didn't work._

_I was still taken aback, and astonished._

_For in front of me was the most beautiful eyes I've seen in my whole life._

_It was shining, it was understanding, gentle._

_It loves, it's like it knew me from the beginning._

_It's was like a gem, a hazel gem, sparkling even brighter than the heavens._

_It surpasses the beauty of the star. _

_It was like Aphrodite's diamonds staring at the very center of the mortal known as me._

_What made it even more mesmerizing were its long lashes that complemented its eyebrows well._

_They were brown, and so is its hair._

_It had a rebellious curl pointing at my left side. It's adorable and I squinted._

_I look at its cheeks, a refined, pink, glowing cheeks which complemented its cute, button nose._

_I looked at it, stared at it. I can't get enough of it. I was simply beautiful._

_And then, there it is. Its lips._

_It's pink, puffy lips that made me go mad._

_Never in my life have I experienced this sudden want to kiss a lips this badly, and sudden._

_I stared at it, with drool knocking on my lips, asking permission to go out._

_I want to let it._

_I want to drool… but I have to stay composed._

_That's when it hit me._

"_Y- You're a… b-boy?" I asked, with fear clear in my voice._

_For a moment, he stood still, with his eyes still staring at mine. God, it's beautiful!_

_He's beautiful!_

_I took that time to check him more._

_He was wearing a white satin dress that reached until his knees. _

_It was hanging on his right shoulder with a golden lace attached to it. _

_It was tied at the center, at the part of his hips, with a silver lace and a golden one joint. He was barefoot and other than that, there was none. _

_He has no wings, to my surprise._

_But he was still a sight. An angel in my eyes._

_A heavenly lust…_

"_Antonio…"_

_He might have noticed what I was doing for when I looked at his orbs; it was staring at me ever so intently with a look of pleading._

_It's like he wants all of my attention._

_Then, at that moment, he tightened his touch on my cheek, with his other hand on my left shoulder._

_The guitar that was on my lap started glowing again, enough for me to look down with my mouth agape._

_It glowed, like its glow before. _

_Slowly, all the wind it possessed earlier came back._

_It was ravaging, smaller and smaller by the second._

_Until it was small as a ball…_

_A tennis ball…_

_A ping-pong ball…_

_A jackstone ball…_

_A pin…_

'_Til it was gone…_

"_Antonio…"_

_He called out again. I have mistaken his voice with a girl's voice, it remained the same._

"_Antonio…"_

_He started pushing me slowly to the ground, his legs going lower at the act._

"_Wai- What are you doing!?" What is this!? Why is he-_

"_I've always loved your songs Antonio."_

_With that, he stopped pushing me, but his eyes are still locked with mine. The difference is that his showed compassion and it was a gentle one, and mine, well, I can only bet that they look a little horrid with a pinch of terrified, and scared, and shocked, and…_

"_I've always… loved it, Antonio."_

"_T-those… I have…"_

_I heaved deep breaths. _

_I don't know what to say. _

_I'VE RAN OUT of words to say. _

_A muse, a boy muse, was staring intently at my eyes. _

_He was breathing in front of me ever so closely, I'm afraid that if I move an inch or two, our lips… will meet._

"_Those… aren't my songs… "_

_His eyes squinted and changed into a confused one. His head turned a bit sideways and his mouth opened a little. _

_I swear, my heart just flinched… dang it!_

"_What do you mean, Tonio?"_

_God, I know it's a sin, but, can you do an exception this time? I… I…_

"_Those are songs… of other people… or a-artists, or b-b-bands. I just… memorized their l-lyrics and chords… Those aren't mine…" I stuttered._

_There's no helping it now, my cheeks are burning! _

_I need to get out from here! I just need to…_

_But… I don't want to miss this… I don't…._

_Not when he's looking at me like this, and holding me still!_

_God! Please, help me!_

"_But, Antonio's voice is his, right?"_

_Please, just… don't look at me like that! I can't…_

"_Wh-what… what do you mean?"_

"_The voice, the voice that I adore. The voice that no other human, nor angel, nor demon can make, it's Antonio's… right?"_

_I gasped, and it seems the air is willing to pressure me too. Adore?_

_What does he mean by that!?_

"_What do you-"_

"_That voice turns Lovino on. And that voice belongs to Antonio. Therefore…"_

_Oh no. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!_

_Lord, please this is not what- this is not leading to…._

_He let go of my cheek and placed his hand on my right shoulder. He started pushing me again._

_And by God, his face- his cheeks are blushing- his- AARGHH!_

_God! Help me! _

_I'm becoming hard because of a boy! _

_For a boy!_

_And heaven's right in front of me! I mean literally!_

_This is not happening! This CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

"_He-Hey! What are you-"_

_He was pushing rather strongly; I had to support my body with both of my hands now! _

_And it's getting stronger and stronger by the second! What is he-_

"_Antonio turns Lovino on…"_

"_WHAT- STOP TH-"_

_Before I could continue…_

_He closed the gap between us, and kissed me…_

_He kissed me…_

_He kissed…_

_Me…_

_Kiss…_

_Me…_

_Boy…_

_Kiss…_

_Me…_

* * *

_I felt a strong and wet force, licking my lips._

_It was soft and smooth…_

_And…_

_Turning me… on_

_I looked at him, his eyes were close… but he was still beautiful, he still made something inside of me flutter… But, I don't know, he's kissing me now, …_

_And now he was gripping me, closer, to his fair and slender body…_

"_An…nio! Lovi…ants…ongue…" He moaned… with his adorable voice that I can't get enough off._

_He was like a drug, a heroin…_

_He stroked me, with his gentle and soft fingers…_

_Going down from my shoulders and neck…_

_And then he pinched me… _

_Well, that surely triggered it._

* * *

_I was looking down at him…_

_I was looking down at the most precious thing that I have seen in my entire life…_

_He was beautiful with a messed up hair, sweat travelled down his sides… and he was blushing…_

_A blush that makes him beautiful, a blush that makes my heart flinch…_

"_Tell me… your name… again."_

_We were both huffing, searching for air._

_This was too much…_

_Too damn much._

_Too much that I haven't even started the real thing yet!_

_And yet…_

"_I…told you…already…Antonio."_

_He said with a smile, a cute smile, on his face._

"_One… One more…time… One more… time please."_

_I pleaded, with the sweetest smile I could give back._

_I brushed off a group of hair that was blocking the side of his right eye. _

_He blinked at my act, the smile never wearing off._

_But before I knew it, his hands were already clinging to my waist._

_His hands were so cold it gave me shivers all throughout my body, which was kind of, nice for some reason…_

"_If I tell you again this time, will you promise that you won't forget?"_

_This time, I was taken aback and blinked at what he said. It was like his pleading, the serious way. It was like he never plans to let me go after this, it's like he doesn't want me to leave him alone._

_But how could he feel that way?_

_We just met!_

_And he, KIND OF, seduced me to do this and I was such A MAN to never say no to an offer._

_It took me a while to answer I guess, that his grip tightened around my waist._

_I brushed the thought off and lowered my body to his. _

_Now, there's no gap between us and I could feel his bare skin on mine. It's turning me on more…_

_I'M SORRY, LORD._

"_I would never… I promise."_

_I whispered, with my lips touching his ears… kissing it._

"_Tell me… please."_

"_There's no helping you… Geez…"_

_I grinned. He's right… there's no helping me now…_

"_It's-"_

* * *

"It's not funny, Francis."

He was cut off from ever saying a word to continue when his companion started laughing loudly, earning attention from their fellow passengers. They're riding the train now from station Kemagawa to Reenland, the farthest station on the list. That's where they'll take off. It was now quarter past seven and their running a little late from their 7:30am "sudden" appointment in their academy.

They were standing by the window, one shoulder leaning by the train's door while their hand was holding on to the railings above. That's their usual spot every morning. Even when the train's not that full, they'll be standing there no matter what. They see it as a "gentleman's way" or something like it.

"Oi, cut it out!" Antonio bit out with gritted teeth. He's trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"I'm sorry! It's just…" And he started laughing off again.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!"

"Okay, okay…" he snorted "I'll stop." Then he started laughing again. Well, he's quiet for moment, a second at least.

Antonio tried to stay composed as to avoid further attention and embarrassment from the crowd that was looking at them from their seats. He wanted to give them a glare, really. That glare that says mind-your-own-business, but he chose not to, _it's not worth the effort if it was for this goof_.

The fact is, he'd be laughing with him now actually. He himself finds it rather amusing and ridiculous that what's getting him aroused, is a boy with brown hair and a rebellious curl at the side, which he thinks is sexy. But it's about his wet dreams, dang it! What if he slipped while his laughing and announced that it IS about his wet dream and it's about a BOY? Now, he would never laugh at that.

He's got no problem about being gay. It's just that, he's not really a gay… just yet.

Antonio just rolled his eyes and stared off at the window. They just passed his favourite building. It was red and has a store with clothes of his liking. The sun shining directly at him but he didn't mind. He loves the sun, especially at this hour of the day. They're two stations away from Reenland.

"So, what's your problem about it?" Francis asked while wiping a tear from his eye, his other hand holding his stomach. His face was still wearing a big grin.

"Tsk, I was asking you if that would be possible?"

"What is?"

"For me to dream that again."

"And why would you want that?"

Now, that's a question. _Why does he want THAT?_ The thought lingered at him.

"Name."

"What?"

"The name. I want to know hi-the name, at least." He was going to use the word his, but preferred not to. He noticed that the guy behind Francis moved near them. He could only guess that he's eavesdropping, or planning to snatch his friend's wallet which was beaming out his wallet like a fish willing to be caught.

He gestured his friend to move to his side by placing his right hand by his mouth and his other hand waving at him to come close. Francis, though confused, obliged to it.

"What is it?" Francis whispered.

"Nothing. I just missed you."

And with that he's bearded friend gave him a smack. They both laughed the gesture off, returning to their earlier topic.

"Well do you recognize his face somewhere? The school perhaps?" Francis asked once again, his voice going lower.

"No. But I feel that he's not a dream either. He's real."

"Hmmmhhm. And what if he is?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, if he is a real human, as you say, what would you do?"

Antonio blinked at his friend's question. He smiled and turned his attention back on the road.

"We'll see what happens then…"

"Hmmmhhmm… One more question, Toni." Francis nudged his friend.

"Who the hell was it who cut your dream again?"

Antonio's smile turned into a smirk, a perverted smirk. His friend, who was laying its chin on his shoulder noticed this and quickly understood it.

"It seems like I will be a referee for a day, again." He sighed as he's friend got his knuckles from his pocket and started cracking his finger's bones up.

"That paled albino will see just who the hell he's messing with."

* * *

**Yeah! Chapter 1's finally finished!**

**Guys, please review. I'll accept Negative and Positive feedback, tell me it there's something wrong with my grammar and spellings too. :)**

**Oh and by the way, the station names are just made up by me, if there's a place called Kemagawa and Reenland (which I doubt) then that's what you call a coincidence. :)**

**Oh and sorry if you're expecting a smut scene. I don't do those kind of things... maybe in the future, but not now. :)**

**Well, that's all folks!**

**Hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

**RadicallyDistinguished**  
_~YukiePhantomhive~_

Fairytales|and|Unicorns 2013.


	2. Chapter 2 The Start

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

**Clockwork**

**By Radically Distinguished**

The Start

* * *

**August 27, Wednesday. 8:47 am.**

It was like a drama scene, a near-to-pitch-black atmosphere.

They were facing the lone figure standing in front and he was facing them too, the light shining from the outside world and hitting his back overcasting a shadow in front of him. Both of his hands were slammed flat on the mahogany table in front, a desk lamp on its side and two cerulean folders compiled on the other. A rather large window with glass as its covering hovered his back with green curtains draping from each side of it. He was glaring at them, and they were glaring back. The difference is that his orbs were filled with what you call "annoyed" and theirs was, well, they were giving off one of their death glares. But their enemy was too dense for him to succumb to them.

"What's the meaning of this?" the vice president asked who was now arguing with himself mentally, regretting the thought of going in earlier than usual.

"Well I could ask you the same question, bastard." The silver-head said while gritting his teeth with irritation.

"A question is asked to be answered, but not with its own kind." He shut his eyes, his eyebrows twitching.

"Well, if given the circumstances, it could be answered with one. "

"I don't care if it does with those circumstances of yours, Antonio. Just… tell me what you guys want." Arthur sighed.

Antonio smirked; he was astonished with his foe's reaction. Yes, "foe". He thinks Arthur as one, but the latter doesn't know about this. "This and that are two different things Arthur." He said. "Try to-"

"Just cut the chase, Carriedo! Tell me what you guys want!" The tanned bed-head was cut off by a blonde with gripped out hands, obviously hating the fact that his having his day ruined by their existence in his territory.

The other blonde in the room sighed, holding his hips and smirking at the sight. "Chill, Arthur. We just want an explanation. Primarily him." He pointed at his silver-head companion standing beside him. Gilbert clutched his hand, crumpling the source of his irritation.

"And a valid one at that." He continued.

"Explanation of what, if I may ask?" Arthur opened his eyes. Annoyed by the sight in front of him, his eyebrows twitched again. "I'm not in the mood to tutor you math, brats."

"We're older than you, eyebrows. Watch your words." Antonio bit out, his hands tugging in his pocket.

Arthur looked at him at the corner of his eyes. He gave him a sharp glare but the guy just waved him off with a smile. He let out a scowl to the act, it made him more pissed than before. "I don't care, browny."

Antonio's goofy grin turned into a foul one. For the first time that day, his brows connected and his eyes returned the sharpness the other one's giving him. "Beat it, blondey."

"Make me."

"You're not worth the effort." Antonio scoffed.

"So you're not going to take me on then." Arthur beamed, a smirk forming in his lips.

"Obviously, idiot. Can't you read between the lines?"

"Well, that makes you a coward then."

Antonio grunted and gripped his hands inside his pocket. He's on the edge, he's near to falling. He's body's tensing up, making his feet uncomfortable and constantly tapping. It's thud getting louder by the second. Fortunately, his friends weren't that naive to not notice this.

Gilbert walked nearer to the wooden table in front of them until the gap between it and he was just an inch away. He bent over and slammed his hands hard on it, along with the poster he was clutching a minute ago. He glared at the man in front of him, who, at his discomfort, scoffed at the act. He placed his free hand on his waist.

He was about to speak when Antonio interrupted. "Would you do me a favor and just die?"

'You first, imbecile." Arthur's glare, which was pinned to the man in front of him, returned to its earlier prey, only sharper this time.

"No way, freak. I'll be your first spectator." Antonio gritted his teeth.

"You sadistic psychopath."

"Nerdy masochist."

"Pervert!"

"Fag."

"Why you ll'-"

"Would you two just shut it!" Gilbert tried to penetrate through when he noticed that Arthur released his hands from his grip on the table and placed it on his sides, gripping it even harder. His look changed drastically, even hell cannot comprehend it. "Francis, just take care of that idiot will you?"

Francis blinked at what he's friend said, never did he see him this composed before, he's that "me-first" one in their trio after all. He smirked before walking closer to their pissed off friend at his left. He placed his hand on Antonio's shoulder, feeling the stiffness of it. "Come on, Toni. Let's leave them for a while."

Antonio kept his stare pinned at Arthur. He never liked the guy; he's disgusted by him to say the least. Every time he look at him, he shivers, but not in delight but by its opposite. But he doesn't know the reason, all he knows is that there's something about him that gives him the creeps every time he sees him, whether they're in the morning ceremony, during lunch at the cafeteria, a student council emergency assembly, when they pass by each other at the corridors, and this and that. All he knows is that he hates the guy and he can never get along with him right.

And he's seriously bothered by how thick the guy's eyebrows are. For him it's like a bushy field of yellow grass, glued at the lower part of his head. He finds it inhumane.

He sighed and placed one hand on his side, releasing it from his pocket. His chest is feeling a bit cramped and it's making him hard to breathe so he decided to oblige at Francis's offer. He looked down and sighed for the second in this room, releasing his other hand's grip and outside his pocket.

Francis smiled and started walking off towards the door, dragging the other one close by its shoulder. Antonio just followed his friend until its grip was gone. He stopped just right about the door and looked at Gilbert and the other person in the room one last time. The latter was already looking at him, his hands off the table. The poster was still left crumpled on it though.

"Oi, eyebrows, they want me to stop so I have no choice. But hear me this one thing, give that guy a proper answer, would you? You could yell at him, you can punch him too for all I care." Antonio said with a hand gesturing in the air.

Arthur's eyes squinted. He doesn't know what he'll call this… A threat? A threat pointed to Gilbert perhaps? "What are you-"

"Just get out, Tonio! I'll deal with that thingy of yours once this is done!" The silver-head yelled, rolling his eyes from his friend and back to Arthur's emerald orbs. "You lil' crybaby…" He smirked, pinning his hands back at the table.

Antonio smiled and stepped out, still holding on to the knob. He nudged his companion to the direction of the staircase and started walking off, with his other hand on Francis's shoulder.

Francis caught the wooden barrier behind him and stuck his head in the room with one foot in. He held the dragging force on his side, halting it from its walk. "Don't be too long, Gil!" He yelled, with his hand gesturing a wave. He then grinned enthusiastically and finally stepped out, shutting the door close.

The two men walked side by side in the corridor, one stuffing his hands in both of his pants' pocket while humming the tune of his favourite Spanish song, the other one laying his head back supported by his bended arms. They were slow, enjoying the peaceful pace the atmosphere gave them. The school was not yet packed by students and they find it amusing that a rather rowdy place could make them so relaxed.

For a moment, they were both speechless, minding their own thoughts and businesses. Well, they're kind of used to that by now, considering that they've been friends since grade school. They practically know each other like the palm of their hands.

When they reached the staircase, they were engulfed by a blinding light. It came from a window casing the swirling stairs beneath them. It was a glass window just like the ones in the Student Council's office. The only difference is that it was much bigger, hovering from the ground floor up to the fifth and the curtains draping on its sides were white, just like the schools' outside wall color. And yes, they were at the top floor.

Once their orbs adjusted, they were met by a fantastic view. The sky was as endless as ever, hovering from where they were standing up to the beyond. No clouds lingered above, a sign that it would be a much nicer day than that of yesterday, and the day before. It was all sky blue, sky blue and nothing else. It was simple, it was beautiful. So beautiful that it made them stop moving and just adore the majestic grace in front of them. An art given to them by nature, free.

It was all staring until Antonio remembered what happened this morning. A scene rushed to his head, that scene where he was at the top, the other one at the bottom. He remembered how he looked; hair was ruffled, sweating, heaving for breath… and blushing, blushing furiously while his amber eyes were lock with his emerald ones. They were beautiful, magnificent even in his memories.

_If only I… remembered… that name. _He thought to himself.

It was then when he felt a burning sensation in his cheeks, he was blushing! Blushing so much that it reached up to his ears. So much that he feels that the air around them gradually warmed up.

He choked a breath, and his lips formed into a grin. He looked down and shut his eyes, his companion still adoring the view in front.

"You are a bitter one." Francis said with a rather sarcastic tone. "To him, that is."

"I am always, my friend." Antonio answered with the same tone, his eyes still shut.

Francis scoffed then smirked. He looked at his friend slightly, his arms going down to its original place. He then placed his hands on his waist. "You know what I mean, Toni."

Then silenced prevail once again between the two. They stayed quiet while Francis waits for his friend's respond.

"Are you on your cousin's side now, Bonnefoy? Is that blood of yours boiling yet?"

The blonde's expression turned and he grunted. He never liked it when he was reminded about that matters, family matters that is. Especially by his friends.

Now it was his answer's turn to be waited by Antonio for the blonde was dumbstruck and speechless. Antonio just snickered. Of course he knew that it was a trigger, that "cousin" word. But he can't help it; he's Antonio after all, the easy-going bloke of the three. And he knows that neither of his friends can stay mad at him with just one trigger word he said, not forever at least.

"That albino just wasted my time." Antonio finally said, breaking the silence.

"Mine too, my dear." It took him awhile but Francis finally answered back.

"I can't believe that he's that dense, I mean, he would've noticed it, right? He was the one who slammed the poster to his face after all. And those words were way bigger than the normal size." The tan opened his eyes and looked at the view again. Francis chuckled at the comment.

He's friend was right, Gilbert would've noticed. But he doesn't believe that he's that dense either, even if he is Gilbert Beilschimdt. You see, Francis knows the silver-head better than Antonio; he introduced the two to each other after all. And he also knew that he's standing side by side with a denser person now.

"Well, look who's talking." He commented.

"What?"

"Nothing." _Point taken, _Francis thought. "How did you know?"

Francis turned to his friend who was looking at him already. Antonio blinked at the question.

"Well, like I said, those words were way bigger than the normal ones. That Arthur must've noticed it even before Gilbert slammed it on the table, right?"

Francis tuned his gaze back at the view, then, he smiled. "Arthur's clueless."

"Yup. Innocent like a wee baby." Antonio answered, imitating his friend and turning his orbs back at the view in front of them.

"We should've have called Alfred."

"Yup."

And with that, they started walking off again, with Francis two steps on the lead.

* * *

_**August 27, Wednesday. 8:23 a.m.**_

"_Hey G-Gil! Would you just- Ouch! Quit it!" Antonio bit out. He was near to choking; he couldn't even say the words properly thanks to the grasping hand in front of him, which belongs to a certain silver head. He was pulled by his tie and he was obviously not enjoying every bit of it. He was even dragging his own feet just to cope up with their speed._

"_Gilbert, would you just tell us where we're going?" Francis asked, tailing the two closely. He often loves being surprised, especially this early in the morning, but he too was a bit annoyed. Because of Gilbert's consistent dragging of Antonio, he was left no choice but to carry his poor friend's bag, which weighs a ton more than his own! _

"_And seriously Toni, do you have your whole house in this?" He remarked sarcastically, trying to unzip one of the bag's outer pocket._

"_D-don't! …Francis!" The tan exclaimed, trying to turn his head at his friend's direction._

"_Hee, sounds suspicious Toni~" His lips forming a goofy grin. "Maybe just a pea-"_

"_Francis!"_

_Then, with that, they stopped walking. Gilbert let go of his grasp on Antonio's neck tie, releasing the bed head. Antonio stood up quickly, a hand on his head and the other one on Francis, grabbing his heavy bag with one swift wave. He glared at the blonde, who was still wearing his grin._

"_You're welcome." He giggled. Antonio stared at his friend for a moment then smiled sheepishly. _

_The two looked at their friend in front who was looking with an angry and the same time deadpanned emotion directly at a huge poster, its colors gleaming enough to make you squint. His mouth was closed but you could tell that he was gritting his teeth for it was tight, and a bit shaking. _

"_Oi Gil, Why are we here? What do you want to show us?" Francis spoke, breaking the silence. They were in front of the academy's main bulletin, and posted on it were dozens of posters just like the one Gilbert was staring at._

_But Gilbert remained silent. Not a word came out from his mouth and he was still staring intently at the poster in front. The two find it weird for him to behave like that especially this early in the morning. It wasn't like him. In fact, it isn't him at all. They walked over to him, Antonio on his left and Francis on his right._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" Antonio placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and they both gave a worried look on their paled friend. His face was somewhat infuriated, his brows puckish and his eyes were glowing with irritation. Francis, feeling more concerned for his friend's strange behaviour, turned to see the poster Gilbert was looking at and read the gigantic words out loud._

"**_ATTENTION:_**

_THE THEME FOR THE UPCOMING JUNIORS-SENIORS PROMENADE THIS MONTH OF FEBRUARY,_

_HAS BEEN DECIDED BY YOURS TRULY, THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT AND_

_VICE PRSIDENT."_

"_They've already picked one?" Antonio bit out with a startled tone. He was the student council's treasurer and of course, he knew all of their laid out plans and antics for the school year. Though it's not in his looks, he's a diligent student, but not as wise as Francis. Yes, he is wise; it's not that obvious though._

"_You didn't know?" For the first time that day, Gilbert spoke, with a slightly dead tone. He glanced at his companion and stared at his emerald orbs, which were staring at his ruby ones too._

"_Last thing I heard from them was Alfred's sudden confession last week. Our next meeting is scheduled this Friday and that will be the first one since that."_

_Francis, confused from what he heard, turned to his bed headed friend's direction and asked, "What confession?"_

_The two looked at him with Antonio being surprised by the sudden question. G_

"_Oi Francis, don't tell me you don't really know about that." Antonio smirked, tucking his hands on his pocket. "It was a blast and everyone's talking 'bout that up until now."_

"_I wasn't here last week, Toni. And besides, I don't really care with those petty rumors, you-"_

"_Even when your cousin's in it?" Gilbert interrupted, his eyes locked to the blonde's._

"_What? What do yo- What do you mean my… Arthur?" Now Francis was really taken aback and was left speechless. _

_Their family holds a strong bond with the academy considering that their company provides all its facilities and even faculties. The elite group, which holds the entire academy in the palm of their hands, and his family's company was respected and at the same time feared by the others due to their powerful influence and partnership. And that reputation reflects solely to their most likely heirs, Francis and his cousin, Arthur._

_Now, to have a smudge of dirt in that reputation can ruin it all, mainly the two of them. They could be ridiculed and be laughed at by the press, students and other companies, and they would never want that to happen… ever. In other words, they're a family of pride and one rumor, one embarrassing and disgusting rumor, can easily crush them to the ground._

_And Francis can never live with that_

"_THIS YEAR'S CHOSEN THEME IS ASSOCIATED WITH THE SCHOOL'S _

_LATEST DEVELOPMENT AND CONTRACT WITH THE _

_LESBIAN, GAY, BISEXUAL AND TRANSGENDER COMMUNITY _

_OR COMMONLY KNOWN AS LGBT COMMUNITY._

_IT WILL BE THE THEME OF:_

_~ENCHANTED~_

_AND YOUR PARTNER SHOULD BE FROM THE SAME SEX, __O-N-L-Y__._

_IF YOU CANNOT COMPLY WITH THAT, IT CAN ALWAYS BE THE PERSON THAT YOU TRULY__HATE, __O-N-L-Y__._

_IF YOU STILL CANNOT COMPLY WITH THAT AND DECIDED NOT TO ATTEND THE EVENT, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF EXPELLED FROM THIS ACADEMY._

_THIS DECISION IS FINAL AND CAN NEVER BE CHANGED._

**_STUDENT ASSEMBLY:_**

**_WEDNESDAY, 1:00pm at the Close-court._**_"_

_Antonio finished, with his voice quivering as ever, his looks still bewildered and eyes almost gauging out from its socket. Gilbert, who already read the poster earlier, was more composed than his friends were with his head down and eyes shut. His brows are still puckish though more drastic than earlier and his hands were clutched hard on its place._

"_What… the fuck is this!?" Francis said with a loud tone, almost yelling. He cannot believe what he just heard and read. He was pinned on his place, his jaw dropped and his eyes the same state as Antonio's. "What the hell are they doing!?"_

"_Last week, during the morning assembly, that bastard Alfred suddenly came on stage…" Gilbert bit out, his head still looking down. "He was dragging your cou- Arthur along with him."_

_The blonde and the brunette both turned to their crestfallen friend in the middle, the horrid expressions on their faces never-changing._

"_They announced the school's contract with that group… and that they were both part of it." With that Gilbert turned and looked at Francis intently in the eyes, his irritation and anger still clear from them. "They're together, Francis. Your cousin's gay."_

_Antonio returned his gaze at the poster remembering the scene his friend was telling. They were really taken aback at that time especially him. He knew nothing about that matter and what made it worse is that the other student council members seem to know that long before that fateful Monday. But he never recalled them talking about it and it wasn't really obvious when those two were at the office, to him that is. He was never suspicious of them, not once. And he feels kind of stupid._

_His eyes scanned the poster once more rereading the top-most part down to the last word he read a while ago. It was then when he saw their president's signature._

**_SIGNED BY:_**

**_Alfred F. Jones_**

_Student Council President/ LGBT Community Member_

**_Arthur James Kirkland_**

_Student Council Vice President/ LGBT Community Member_

**_Krysta Sterlin_**

_LGBT Community Ambassador (Reenland)_

_And then he noticed, "Gilbert, why is your uncle's signature not here?"_

* * *

"He didn't make it, Toni… Gil failed." Francis said as he watched their pissed off friend kick another trash bin to the ground. He smirked at the sight. "He's losing that awesomeness of his."

The time was 1:51 in the afternoon, with the brightest day of the month shining its glory down on earth, the endless sky hovering above with the brightest and prettiest shade of blue. The clouds formed misty shapes, like white smokes floating. The wind was performing its most beautiful dance and caresses their faces with its light and cool blow. The day was as pretty as it was earlier and one's a fool to not spend it as wisely as they do now… taking a siesta at their academy's rooftop while a student assembly's happening in their gym.

"Old man Fritz is formidable as always. Just what this place needs." Antonio remarked sarcastically. They were both lying head to head now, both staring down at Gilbert by the rooftop's criss-crossed railings.

Francis rested his head with his left hand to get a better view to that pissed off companion of theirs at the school's garden.. "The president's godchild, huh? He got it tight and enjoyable for him, that idiot." He said with a grin.

Silence filled the gap between the two as Antonio did not respond. He just kept his stare down at Gilbert who seemed tired with all that kicking as he sat down by one of the pillars, his head down and his legs close to his chest.

"Hey, Francis…" He bit out.

"Mhm?"

"Why are you… I don't know, calm now?" The brunette asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Toni? I'm always calm. Calmer than you two, at least." Francis snickered.

"You're not earlier, about that rumor on Arthur?"

"Ah, well, that's already taken care of, dear."

"How?" Antonio asked as he tried to look at Francis by scooting his head.

Francis blinked at the question and looked slightly at him. "Well, I was expecting a rumor that he was caught sleeping with that Amelia or something, but it turned out that… I was expecting too much." He said, his grin coming back on his lips. "Turns out I need to respect him even more now. Just don't know if his daddy's okay with that." He said sarcastically

Antonio looked at his friend with a smile and rested his head again, with the back of his right hand on his head and his left one spread out on his side.

"Then… what's he so angry about?" He asked, turning his head to look at Gilbert again, his hand still on his head.

Francis scoffed then smirked, "Isn't it obvious, Toni?"

"What?"

"He will never get to dance with that four-eyed brunette girlie of his in his last prom."

Antonio stretched out his hand and hold on to the railings then dragged his body closer to it. He looked down to see Gilbert still has his butt pinned down to the ground.

"Well, at least he got his dreams with a real angel." He bit out.

"You're still on that gayish wet dream of yours?" Francis asked as he looked over to Antonio. He can't help himself not to laugh at this because for him he just looks so childish and cute, stressing over a boy's forgotten name. He doesn't really have a thing with either of his best pals turning into a gay; he's not really a racist or a sexist. He just looks like one. "You don't even know if he exists in the real world, my friend. And I'm pretty sure that he doesn't."

"Oh? How did you know that, Francis?" Antonio asked sarcastically.

"Brains can't generate or picture a face that the human eyes have not yet seen even once in his entire life, Toni. Honestly, don't you even know that?"

"Well, maybe I did see him, once. I just didn't remember his name, that's all."

Francis rolled his eyes at the comment and snickered. "What are you, a 78-year-old bastard?"

Antonio laughed. "Make that a soon-to-be gay bastard."

* * *

**The OOCness chapter is finally done! Gosh, thank you Lord! :D**

**A late update people, so sorry about that. :)**

**I was going to add more but the laptop's going to die now, so I'll just continue it in Chapter 3. SPOILER ALERT: New Characters and Pairings in the next Chapter, with UsUk.**

_**In case some of you missed some points in the story:**_

**Francis is the cousin of Arthur in this fanfic. (Complications in their family, constant fighting between the two with Spain butting in will be added in the future chapters)**

**Yes, this is mainly a Spamano/PruHun/FrancisxJeanne fanfic, but that "four-eyed brunette girlie" Francis mentioned is obviously not Elizabeta. You'll find out soon enough who it really is . *winks***

**IF YOU'RE CONFUSED OF WHAT ARTHUR DOESN'T KNOW AND WHAT GILBERT FAILED TO DO, WELL, YOU'LL HAVE TO SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**

**All that dilly-dally will be solved in the next chapter, so just… wait for it I guess? I'll start doing it tomorrow anyway XD**

**That's all folks, hope you enjoyed reading it. :)**

******Guys, please review. I'll accept Negative and Positive feedback, tell me it there's something wrong with my grammar and spellings too. :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED IN THE LAST CHAPTER :)**

* * *

**RadicallyDistinguished**  
_~YukiePhantomhive~_

Fairytales|and|Unicorns 2013.


	3. Chapter 3 Redeem

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.**

**CLOCKWORK**

By Radically Distinguished

**Redeem**

* * *

"Vice President, if you don't mind, please… go back to your own seat." The sun is beginning to set and the atmosphere's slowly darkening, but it was yet to be silent at the school grounds. Especially in the student council's office.

"Why? I was only watching you play. I'm not bothering you at some sort." Arthur's desk was at the far off side of the four-corner room, beside Alfred's. It was the mahogany one, well, their tables were all mahogany but his was darker, more intricate, with its flower carvings at the side and at the front of its side cabinets. It's not specially made for him or anything though, it was always like that. But it was way cleaner than that of his lover was, complete with a desk lamp, file sorter and a neat ruby chair for him to sit on. Besides having the best view among all the others with the office's huge window and green curtains at his back, it was the only part of the room with a red carpet on the floor… now that came out of nowhere.

"But I finished playing thirty minutes ago! And besides, you're not doing anything there." Now Kiku's part was smaller than the other ones considering that he's only the photographer. But his desk is the nearest at the wall outlet, for his computer, along with his packed laptop works almost non-stop every day. It was a table away from Arthur's and Alfred's. Unlike the desks of the other members of the council, his was only made from a cream marble stone for he believes that his gadgets will heat up faster when it's place on an ordinary table. It has no cabinets beneath it whatsoever, and it's supported by four golden steel as its stands. His chair was a grey one with rollers at the bottom, your typical computer chair.

Photographers were originally a part of the school's Newspaper Organization be he was exempted from this tradition for his unique caption to his pictures. He'll write his desired title for it at the end, and then finish it off with paragraphs about his feelings when he was taking that shot and why he chose that as its title, leaving every viewer of it in awe as he expressed his inner most thoughts not only in the image, but also in his words. It makes it easier to understand his point. He was the most sentimental and sceptical person after all. But he was not totally cut off with the Newspaper team; in fact, he made an article with only his pictures as its content at their last issue about a month ago.

Why do the Student Council needs him to be on their side? Well that's pretty simple; SU-GAR-COA-TING. It's like mini politics, really. Just out with the road-fixing and campaign-songs part.

"Well a more reason for you not to be bothered by me, wanker! I'm not doing anything here!" Arthur said as he placed his hands on his lap, gripping it.

"You can bother anyone with that state! Please, just go back to your seat and let me work in peace." Kiku bit out as he tried to reason to his fellow senior. He's expression was a lot sober than that of the blonde was. It was a combination of annoyed and worried at the same time, with his brown and soulless eyes pinned at Arthur, the space between his brows slightly wrinkled and his mouth almost pouting.

"What're you talking about!? You're not working on anything!" the bushy-browed one pointed. "You're playing that Techni-"

"That's because I was waiting for you to get bored and go mind your own business, ON YOUR DESK."

"Too bad because I didn't get bored, git! I'm staying here, I'm going to watch you work!" Arthur crossed his arms in front of him with arrogant glare aiming at Kiku.

"But with that point, you'll never going to get anything done o-"

"That's my problem, idiot! Now quit yapping and start working!" The blonde one interrupted with his eyes going to the screen of Kiku's computer, watching a tiny floating character at the center, with a plain dark color as its background. It's a girl's character with two pigtails at its side in the shade of heavy mint green, wearing a black skirt with a grey sleeveless shirt. And he swears that this was the first time he saw the creature.

"No, Arthur. I insist you go back to that chair and start working too. You have tons of unattended chores there. And I can never concentrate with someone watching me from my back! It's creeping me out, please!" Kiku exclaimed with his gesturing in the air, clasping his hands together into a plead in front of his chest.

"I'm not behind you, idiot! I'm going to watch beside you! It's a-"

"Which makes it more uncomfortable for me! Please, Arthur, I'm begging you!" He stood up in front of the surprised blonde, his eyes shut tight along with his mouth. You can really see it quiver.

"E-eh-W-why are you doing that!? It's not like it's something that I don't know! I'm the Vice President, I know everything, idiot!" Arthur stuttered as he looked up at the pleading being in front. His voice grew and he emphasized some words drastically that the Kiku, the mood reader, noticed where he was going at. A slight shade of pink covered his cheeks.

Kiku opened his eyes, his clasped hands travelling from his chest to in front his face. He covered his eyes and mouth making it impossible for the latter to see that growing mischievous smile on his face. "Arthur, ju- "

The wooden door of the room opened, revealing a student with eyeglasses, blonde hair with a slight curl at the bottom and a pair of purple eyes. Matthew was holding a platter with glass cups and a stout white pitcher with a puff of smoke coming out from it. It carried with it a soft scent.

He looked at them with his usual and gentle smile, making Kiku's expression soften and Arthur's a lot better than earlier. They both looked back at him with a startled expression, cut off from ever saying a word to continue their little squabble.

"Good Afternoon, Arthur, Kiku." Recognizing the two persons at the room, he started walking towards his desk which was the table between Arthur's and Kiku's.

"Good Afternoon, Matthew." Kiku replied politely while releasing his hands from its former pose and letting out a small smile to his junior.

"What the hell are you still doing here, Matt!? It's past five!" Arthur remarked as he stand from his seat. Kiku waited for him to walk out but to his dismay, the blonde stayed there and had a conversation with the latter in the room.

"I'm pretty sure we have the same reason, Pres." Matthew bit out while pouring the tea to those three cups. It came with both a soothing sound and scent, making the infuriated Arthur relaxed a bit. But it seems that grumpiness never left the guy.

"What do you… " He said, his brows now puckish and his eyes squinted from confusion as he questioned what Matthew said.

Kiku sat down when he realized what Matthew just said. He moved his mouse a little, revealing an enormous image of that tiny girl at his screensaver as his wallpaper, but only in a different pose now. "What is the flavor today? It smells good, Matt."

Matthew's smile grew wider upon hearing the compliment. He then faced them, with two glass cups occupying both of hands, and started walking towards them. "You'll know it when you taste it."

"Hmm, sounds rather tempting…"

Matthew placed one cup in front of Kiku and the other accepted it with both hands, feeling the hotness it emits. "I mean what I mean, Arthur. We also feel betrayed once in a while too, you know."

"You didn't know either? But you're his brother!"

As soon as Kiku took the first sip, he looked pass from him to Arthur and handed him his tea with both of his hands, his smile never fading. The other one accepted it with his expression still in confusion. "It'll get cold, it's at its best now."

"Matthew-" Arthur was cut off when the younger pouted leaving him no choice but to take at least a sip. He placed the edge at his lips then slowly raised the cup and drank. The two just watched him

Matthew smiled at the act. "That's not an excuse, apparently. He still kept it from me as a secret. I'm still surprised how he managed to do that for a long time though. It's not… like him." He looked down, eyeing Kiku who was still staring at the man drinking his hot tea down to its last drop.

" "A long time"? " The black-haired one in the room questioned as he turned his gaze to Matthew. It made Arthur stop drinking his beverage too. "What do you mean by a long time?"

The four-eyed blonde blinked at the question. "You didn't attend the assembly?" He asked.

"I-I did! I j-just… felt dizzy." Arthur stuttered.

"He felt dizzy so he went up here and watched me play my role-playing game all afternoon."

"I-it helped, idiot! My head ache's gone now! B-but I-I'm not s-saying I owe you a f-favor or anything… "

"I thought you said you were dizzy?"

"I-I-I h-have reasons, git! And besides, you're the one who's playing!"

"Well… I have reasons."

"That sounds… legitimate." Matthew remarked as he snickered at the two and felt amused on how that blush on Arthur's face seem to occupy all of him. "You should've attended. It almost turned into havoc there; the students were on an outrage!" He said with his tone slightly changing into a serious one.

"That's to be expected. Even the freshmen were disturbed about this issue." Kiku bit out. He held his cup with both of his hands surrounding its body as he placed it on the table. "It's pathetic, to say the least."

"S-so what did he say damn it!?" Arthur exclaimed as he turned his attention back at Matthew again.

"Oh… well he said that the contract on the poster was true and valid. It happened September last year, in fact." Matthew said as he regained his pose.

"What!? Last year!? But last year he was just still a vice president! He doesn't' have that kind of power back then!" Arthur exclaimed as he placed the cup down on the table. His brows turned puckish and he gritted his teeth once again. His hands gripped on the table, causing Kiku to move his camera's lace away from the blonde's sight.

"He's not the one who signed it. The former student council president did." Matthew's face became serious at the topic, causing the two to be more bewildered.

"President Monika?" Kiku's eyes widened at the name. She was a close friend, their senior last year.

"Yes." Matthew answered briefly.

"If it's Monika, then how come his signature was almost on all of the posters posted and that contract framed outside!? He can't sign that without my knowledge! That will be against the rules!" Arthur reasoned. "He will be dismissed from all Student Council activities or worse, he will be denied off of his authority to his position!"

"That's why he used your stamp."

"My stamp?" Arthur asked with confusion in his tone.

"Yes. I remember last month, he asked Mathias to pick you table's cabinet just to get that stamp. Because he knows that you won't sign the contract for real." Kiku continued, his eyes meeting Arthur's emerald orbs. "He asked me to keep this as a secret, so he would take the blame, and with you never knowing about it… well, not until now."

"Heck no I won't! You knew about this Kiku?" Arthur asked making the latter freeze in his position.

"Of course not! I'm just connecting what I saw to that topic!" Kiku defended. "I would have told you if I knew! I wouldn't want that kind of contract either."

"No one would." Matthew bit out. "President Monika just passed the responsibility to Alfred since she's graduating, Arthur. The former student council members didn't know about this either, except for my brother, so he just accepted it. My brother's a dope be he wouldn't want that… even if he's with you."

Arthur blushed a crimson red and he wasn't able to hide it, so he just quickly waved it off. And he did rather faster when realization dawned at him. "T-that's just insane! Why would President Monika do such a thing knowing that she'll put the future student council into a complete jeopardy!? She is not a lesbian! She doesn't have a reason, or this school, to be a part and an ally of that community! It's just a child's play! A bullshit!" His voice grew louder. "A total waste of effort and money!"

"Arthur, just cal-"

"No! I won't calm down! The things you guys said don't make any sense! It has loopholes, lots of it and it's making this damn council look bad and stupid! Why would this school, the president, join in a ridiculous contract like that!? It's unfair for all of us! And if they really supported the idea, why is it that the only person who seemed to be informed about this issue is that damn woman!? And how dare her not to tell it to the other members and passing the responsibility on to her Vice President, ONLY!? What, she expected him to win as President this year, huh!? Or is his winning a cheat!? Huh!? Is that it!? He cheated at the elections!?"

"It's not that, Arthur! Alfred would never do that! He plays fair and you know that! You know him!" Matthew defended his brother, knowing he would never do that to him or anybody else.

"Well, I'm starting to think that I have to re-examine him! And what's with him silently agreeing to that kind of stuff!? What is he, a grade school pupil or something!? And why did he keep such big thing as a secret in a council of only nine members!? How could they possibly do that!? What, they hired a bouncer or an agent or something!? And he even used my sign without me knowing, not to mention, he didn't tell anybody in this council about this stupid contract before approving! Those things are serious matters and if any of those leak out to the students, he's screwed! He'll be spending his last year in high school in a complete miserable state! He'll be finished!" He yelled loud enough for his companions to be silent in their place and just keep a steady gaze at him. He huffed out for breath.

Silence filled the room after his infuriated speech. Not a word came out from his two companions, no one dared. Kiku just looked straight at his monitor, his hand was placed on the mouse but it's not moving, not even a bit. His expression remained as still as his body was with his brows slightly furrowed. Matthew just stood with his head bowed and his hands gripped on his sides, he still cannot comprehend the matters they're facing. With his brother as main factor of the problem at hand, he can only imagine what will happen next.

Alfred was never your typical bright student. He was good; the go-with-the-flow one, good at speeches, an outgoing person, easily pissed… but he needed every help he could get when it comes to leading, especially when he's not being serious about it.

This kind of attitude is what drew Arthur close to him in the first place. He just needs to be there for him always, guiding him from what's right and what's wrong. He finds him susceptible to any dangers that were lurking around, whether it's an obvious one or not. He was an idiot. Smart but never the wise one. Intelligent but always the gullible one.

But he was strong, determined in anything that he does. He always smile, yes it may be annoying sometimes, but it usually bright up the mood. He was the cheery one, the easy-to-read fellow. He was always obvious, the one who lived by fairytales and comic books. _The self-proclaimed hero. _

He was a friend, a special little brother… But he never thought that his love for him was not only platonic or a family-kind of love…

Never in his life did he dream about them having a romantic relationship with each other. Never did he dream that he would need and want him by his side… always.

He never thought that he would be his strength and his weakness. His first love in his entire life.

"So… if I try to read between the lines… just like you told me to … I can assume that… you're worried about me, Arthur?" A familiar voice bit out from the opposite side of the door. It has this serious depth in it, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Alfred, is that you?" Matthew asked, turning his direction to where the voice came from when the person whose name was called out was frozen on his place with a burning temperature, making his face tomato red. Kiku snorted at the hilarious sight on his side but he suppressed it quickly by placing a hand on his mouth.

"Uhm… yeah… Sorry, I kinda heard… stuffs." Alfred said with a brief but forced laugh at the end.

"I-I-Idi-ot!" Arthur exclaimed, with his face still in a crimson red and his body pinned to where he's standing. "H-how long h-h-have you b-been t-there!?"

"Uhh… long enough, I guess?" The blonde said. "You yelled pretty loud, Iggy."

"I-I don't care! And I'm not w-worried about you, don't get me wrong!" Arthur regained his pose and turned towards the door which was still shut until now. He got his blush on his face and its redness was only going deeper. "And don't call me that, idiot!"

"Why don't you come inside, Alfred?" Kiku suggested when he too fixed himself, although his camera was clasped in his hands on his lap. "We can talk properly in here."

"Y-yeah, that'd be nice… but Iggy's going to lecture the hell out of me once I stepped a foot inside, an I-"

"You bet I would, you git! And I told you not to call me that!" Arthur interrupted.

"Just keep calm for a while, Arthur. Let him talk." Matthew said. He was feeling irritated by now since he wants to go home pretty badly. "It's not every day he's like this. I want to listen to him."

Arthur turned to Matthew, his brows still furrowed. His blush was fading and his tone was in its normal one. He just kept quiet. Kiku then turned his attention to the door and spoke, "You can come in now, President. "

It was silent for some seconds then the knob finally turned and they heard the wooden barrier creak. It opened enough for them to see the person they were talking to with a swollen expression on his face, along with another behind him. They wondered who it was but Alfred stopped walking and blocked their view.

"President's here." He said forcing out a smile… a too-forced smile, which sent tingles to Arthur down his spine, making him gulp a bulge.

With that, Kiku quickly stood up, placing his camera down on the table before fixing some creases on his uniform. He dusted off some on his pants and shirt and Matthew did the same, though, it wasn't really necessary. Arthur just stood there with his emerald orbs fixed on a glare pointed to Alfred's weary blue ones.

The atmosphere between the two was heavy and not like the usual. It was somehow creepy too. Good thing that the others were minding their own matters for they will be caught when they look at them … it's like a master devouring its prey with just its stare… killer stare, that is.

Alfred drew out the door wider, letting the person behind him enter. He made steady and loud thuds with his steps, and it made the boys even more nervous as they waited for him anxiously. It's been a while since they last saw him, a couple of months ago to be exact, and he was still wearing clothes with his usual style; long sleeve shirt with a collar, black pants and leather shoes. His grey hair was tied in a loose bun on his back.

"This room has gotten gloomier, I see. The last time I went here, those curtains were white." Fritz pointed at the two curtains draping by the window. "And the carpet's spread out, Kirkland." He grinned as he turned to those boys at the left side of the room, eyeing the blonde with heavy eyebrows among the three. He walked further inside with Alfred closing the door shut behind him. He crossed his arms on his back and started to walk towards the middle of the room and stopped facing Kiku's desk.

The three other people looked teasingly at Arthur, Alfred even snorted. His face was heating up again and he can sense an uncomfortable sensation from his feet all the way to his back. His cheeks were pink. "I uhh… I own the carpet sir. I brought my own since the other one's in the dry cleaning for two weeks… the curtains too."

Fritz looked at him with his brow raising. He kept his stare pinned at him for a moment then nodded in understanding while scanning the room. He looked at the ceiling which reflected the light from the window, then the curtains, then the shelves beside it, the two sides of the room, those frames that was hanged on the wall and their desks… until his whole body was scanning with him, spinning his whole slowly.

"Gilbert wants to have this room renovated. He said it was too classy for a council of only nine members." He said with his head still looking up at the huge window. "For once, I feel like listening to that boy." A smirk formed on his lips.

Then it was silent, no one dared to speak. The silence was eerie yet it was much less uncanny than that of the silence earlier after Arthur's speech. They've experience this before, the president going in their office personally, pointing out some difference from the office's past appearance and now, and will lecture them about the school's next activity and such. Yes, he sees to it that he is the one who tells them this, well not every time but, he tries.

He looked down, eyeing the three wooden desks in front. "That desk on the left side is Arthur's, the one at the middle is Alfred's and that right one is belongs to your secretary, right?" He pointed out with gestures in the air.

"Mathias Kohler, sir." Matthew said.

"Yes, Mathias. Then that window's hovering the back of Arthur and half of Alfred's, leaving Mathias with no other choice but to turn the lamp on beside him, am I correct?" He asked then the three nodded. "Those desks are facing the door and the main attraction of this room, right?" with that being asked, Matthew's eyes squinted in confusion along with Kiku's, but they remained silent and let the man continue.

"Of course, sir. The president's there after all." Alfred answered with a gentle smile. He quickly looked at Arthur's direction to see his face, but the latter was looking at the man in front of them.

"Then there are those cabinets behind them, and at the side of this room there are two doors, the comfort room and the storage. Then, also at the side of this room, just in front of Arthur's and Mathias's desks are the other members desks." He said, eyeing Kiku and Matthew. "Three at the left and three at the right, all facing each other. Then, there are also lamps at the corner, walls with frames and pictures in them, and the wallpaper is in a golden shade."

"Sir-"

"And the ceiling has that cliché chandelier on top, sure it's old, but it's still usable, isn't it?"

"Sir, what are y-"

"And it's wooden… the floor and ceiling are made with woods… lots of woods, with majestic designs carved on it, along with different shades of brown, and-"

"Please, sir-"

"And your desks… are mahogany and marble stone-"

"President Beilschimdt!" Alfred finally interrupted. Arthur was feeling helpless since Fritz wasn't giving him attention, and he was feeling very restless too. "What… What are you trying to say… sir?" He asked, but the man was still facing the other direction with his back on him.

Fritz bowed his head down, that smirk never leaving his face. He was silent for a moment. "This academy, this institution… is giving you the attention you don't even need, attention that you don't even deserve." He bit out with the tone of authority, leaving the rest of them speechless and weak.

"We've given you all the things that we could and with so much excess… we treated you like spoiled children." With that, Arthur's brows furrowed. "And the only thing we ask of you is to cooperate. Don't be suspicious, just do it."

He turned his direction to the three on his side. "Monika only signed, but she never approved of it. I asked her. She fought for this, but unfortunately failed to win it. We didn't hire a bouncer or an agent, we're just good liars. Alfred didn't tell because he was trying to put Monika's effort into a good use, he's trying to redeem her. And he doesn't want you to have the troubles he'll be having from now on."

Arthur's eyes widened as it turned its direction to his lover who was looking down at that time, a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Does that answer your questions, Vice President?" Fritz asked, sarcasm was obvious in his tone.

Arthur looked at him, fear and confusion still lingered in his eyes. "What's your purpose?" The blonde asked bluntly, leaving his companions shocked at his act. Alfred looked at him.

The gentle and calm smile Fritz usually wear came back to him and he sighed. "I'm afraid you're going to have to figure that one out by yourself." He bit out. "I came here for a different… academic reason."

Kiku raised a brow as their principal made his way towards them, his hands rummaging inside his pocket. Their curiosity grew when he drew out a white folded paper and placed it on his table in front of them. Alfred came closer to take a look on it.

"Scholars are coming back tomorrow." Fritz said as he placed the paper down.

"Scholars?" Kiku was the first one to ask.

"M-May I?" Matthew pointed at the paper, asking permission to read it.

"Go ahead."

Matthew grabbed it and gently unfolded it, avoiding creases. He was about to read it out loud when Fritz continued.

"I want you to tell this to Feliciano Vargas. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic."

"Feli? Why should we?" Alfred asked.

"His brother is one of them. They were sent to Asia three months ago."

"Philippines?" Arthur asked. He was one of the few members who sent them off in the airport during their departure.

"Yes." Fritz briefly answered.

"Awesome! When are they arriving?" excitement was obvious in Alfred's tone as he asked.

"Tomorrow?" Kiku bit out as he and Matthew read the letter.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it says here that they'll be arriving at 1pm tomorrow, August 28." Matthew said as he continued to read the letter. "He's with… Ludwig… Beilschimdt? President?" His brow furrowed as he looked at their principal in confusion, but he just answered him with his usual smile.

"Gilbert's brother?" KIku asked with the same tone.

"Yes, apparently he had this want to go to Asia no matter what." The grey –haired man said as he chuckled. "So I let him."

"Well then, what do you want us to do, Sir Beilschmidt?" Alfred asked as walked nearer to Arthur's side. The blonde just remained silent still.

Fritz crossed his arms on his back again before he spoke. "Well, I want the council to welcome them. Be their escort tomorrow, along with my insolent one and Mr. Vargas." He sighed, his smile unwavering.

"Hmm. Sounds… inviting?"

The President just chuckled at his comment. He looked pass the four-eyed blonde and met his gaze with an emerald pair of orbs. For a moment they stood there, with Matthew and Kiku still reading the details on the letter and Alfred watching them, feeling that sense of uncomfortable atmosphere between the two, mainly from Arthur.

"Is there something you want to add, Vice President?" a brow raised from Fritz as he asked the blonde who was glaring at him the question.

The latter kept his stare and he was silent for a moment. "Wouldn't... " Then he sighed, deeply enough to be heard by the others. "Alfred and I are enough. Why drag them along too?" He asked with a rather hoarse tone.

Kiku and Matthew eyed him, not knowing if he was concerned about them, or something ere feeling a little beliitle, Matthew was about to speak when he's brother interrupted.

"Now, now Iggy! Don't hug all the responsibilities to yourself! Those people are part of the council too, you know." Alfred beamed, looking at his lover, feeling worried about his state, but he faked a smile to hide it.

"Says the guy who did." The latter snorted, which earned a chuckle from their senior in the room.

"Hey!"

"Well, that would be unfair now, wouldn't it? And besides, I'm not going to be able to go there personally, so I have to send out the best instead." Fritz answered with a smile. He then walked towards the table, almost closing the gap between it and him. He placed his hand on his pocket and rummaged it a little. When he removed it, it was formed on a fist.

"Here, take this, Kirkland." He said as he handed it to Arthur. The latter slowly and hesitantly accepted it, putting his palm under his fist.

"You know, Gilbert barged in to my office earlier, asking those things that you yelled." Fritz said while opening his hand slowly onto Arthur's. "I answered him with the same answer I told you… and gave him this." With that, he placed it on the boy's hand and swiftly removed his away.

"A… tablet?" Arthur asked with his brow raised. He felt that tiny pain killer on his palm and looked down on its red and white color. That's when he remembered that he have a splitting ache happening in his head now.

"Drink that now if you don't wanna lose that head of yours, son." Their senior said. "Matthew, please hand that to Mr. Vargas for me, oh and Kiku, you're going with them tomorrow." He instructed the boys as he turned to the direction of the door, one hand on his pocket and the other making gestures in the air.

"Y-yes sir." Matthew answered as he lowered his grip at the paper, and started folding at again. He looked at their President whose hand was already holding the knob.

"Coaster will be here at 8am and you'll arrive at the airport around 11. Eat wherever you want." He waved off as he turned the knob and opened the wooden door. "Honda, you're going with them." He glanced one more look at the boy he just mentioned, waiting for his reply.

"Understood, President Beilschmidt." Kiku responded with a tone no one recognized.

Fritz smiled at his answer then he started to walk off. "Take charge, Jones!" was his last words before shutting the door behind him.

The room was quiet after the door left its loud thud. It echoed hard into their head, increasing the eeriness in the atmosphere between the four boys. For once, they felt that they've calmed down and reposed themselves, but something's still bothered them inside, something still lingered and it's that one thing that they couldn't really point. It's like an unspoken fact between them.

Kiku was the first one to get back to his senses and sat down, slamming his hand quickly on his mouse. He scanned the computer once more to see if there's an open application before refreshing . He gave Matthew, whose purple diamonds met with his brown ones, a quick glance before shutting the gadget down. When the light finally went down, he got up and started to fix his camera bag and the pulled out the plugs in the outlet.

"Someone's in a hurry." Alfred remarked, his sarcastic and cheerful tone returning.

"I'm sorry everyone but I think I'll be going home for now." KIku responded while putting his camera down gently inside the bag, not even bothering to look back at his companion.

"Gilbert really has a role model in their house." Arthur commented earning attention from the three other boys in the room. "I'll never understand Germans."

"They're half." Matthew commented with a giggle.

"It's the same." The blonde replied, rolling his eyes away.

"Hey, Kiku! Why are you such in a hurry anyway?" Alfred asked as he leaned side wards to look at Kiku, who's still fixing his things on the ground. "It's just six."

"Oh, uhm, well… Matthew, aren't you delivering that? Feliciano has choir practice. We can go out together." Kiku stammered as he looked at the blonde by his side, ignoring its brother behind him.

Matthew blinked at the invitation. Never did Kiku asked him before to walk home with him even at the school, but he decided to wave it off. He wants to go home desperately too, anyway. "R-right, that'll be fine."

"Hey! I'm talking to yo-"

"Sorry, Alfred. Gotta chase that brunette down before he goes home." Matthew interrupted before running towards his table and swiftly dragging his school bag and placing it on his shoulder. "Oh, and take care of this for me, will you?" He said sarcastically, with has hand gesturing in front of the tea set he prepared.

"Now, wait a minute Mattie-"

"Let's go Kiku! It's getting pretty dark outside!" He called out as he ran towards the door and twisted the knob into an open.

Kiku was about to run to him when he felt a pulling presence grab his arm, stopping him from advancing. He turned around to see what is it, only to be surprised by a pair of emerald orbs looking directly at his eyes.

"What's the fuss about, idiot?" Arthur demanded, gripping the arm he held.

"I can't tell you Arthur,"

"Why not?"

" 'Cause I don't want to be a spoiler."

"What?" Arthur eyes' squinted in confusion with what the black-haired said. His grip loosened, allowing Kiku to wave his hand off and dashed quickly to the door.

"I'm sorry, you two! It's a limited edition!" Kiku yelled as he slammed the door behind them, their giggle echoing in the hallway.

The two who remained in the room were dumbfounded and left gaping at the door. They were confused with what happened, especially Arthur whose day was started with a loud banging and knocking on the door by a certain group of boys. He head was spinning, it's banging his whole body like a dumbbell falling on the floor. It's like a splitting rock, the loud screeching of a fork on a board. It's crashing him to pieces, and eventually to ashes. He feels like falling down.

It hurts, it hurts so much that he moaned in the pain. It's like a hangover from a hard shot-drinking party last night. It feels like he's being tortured mentally and physically.

That was when he felt arms surround him from his back and tugged him closer to a body behind him. Alfred rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder with his nose facing his lover's neck, sniffing the sweet scent the latter's body was giving off. It was sweet, it was his sweat. The scent lingered on him, turning him on with every sniff he made, mesmerizing him with how good he smelled when he's at his weary and weak state. It made him want the boy more for himself, he wanted to devour him, to make him his. He tugged him even closer to his body, enjoying the heat their body shared. Both of his hands travelled from Arthur's chest to his waist and pinned him to his body.

Arthur was tensed up in the act. He felt a large amount of heat travelled to his cheeks and a lot more surrounded him in his body. He was feeling secured, he was feeling loved.

But he was also feeling nervous at the same time. With so many things turning him on now, how could he possibly hold it all back?

"W-what are you doing, idiot? When did you become so touchy?" Arthur remarked with usual grumpy tone. He was trying to break the atmosphere Alfred made because if he doesn't, he won't make it.

But Alfred didn't respond, he was quiet as he rested on Arthur's neck. Arthur's blush decreased and he tried to look at his lover. He placed a hand on his head and another on Alfred's hand on his. He turned his head and faced his lover's, his mouth almost kissing his hair. And there he had a scent of Alfred, the manliest scent he ever smelled. The scent that he loved.

"Alfred." He called him with his normal tone and he started to caress his hair gently, an unusual event for the two, especially for Arthur Kirkland.

"You're so sexy when you're serious, Iggy." Alfred bit out with a muffled sound.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur." With this, Arthur was speechless. For once, he doesn't want to nag him for when Alfred calls him by that name with a serious tone on his voice, that's the only time he's truly serious.

"Why?" He calmly asked.

"For… for being an idiot."

And with that, Arthur was taken aback and decided to let his lover go on. He looked down at his cheek which was showing on his side.

"I meant to tell it to you sooner, but the board members told me to get it over as soon as possible. Heck they even let plan all those activities for this school related to that community!" Alfred continued. "My mind was at the verge of blowing last weekend!"

Arthur smiled and his blush deepened. He loves it when Alfred's being serious, but he loves it more when he's in his cheerful self. It lightens up his day, but the latter doesn't know about this. He caressed his hair more and placed his head down on his. Sometimes he surprises himself for being so sweet and vulnerable in front of a guy. It wasn't like him.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I-I-I kn-kno-w i-idiot!" Arthur stuttered as he was surprised by the other's sudden comment. He wanted a better response, but his hands were shaky and so is his mouth, and that's the only thing that his mind comprehended.

"I don't feel it! Tell me love me too, Iggy!"

"What!? That's fine, idiot!".

"No, I don't feel it! Tell me you love me!"

"That'll do fine!"

"No! No! It won't! I don't feel it!"

"What!? Then, what am I supposed to-" And that's when he thought about it

Quickly and gently, he lowered his head down more and planted a swift kiss on Alfred's cheek. It left him flustered and his cheeks grew redder, the atmosphere around them warmer.

Alfred chuckled at the act. He can't believe it, his face is actually red! Well, you received a kiss from the man of your dreams, not to mention you're holding him now… who's to blame?

"Hey…"

"What?"

"Let's go to Mcdonald's tomorrow. Let's have lunch with everyone."

"No. I'm bringing scones."

* * *

_**August 27, Wednesday . 6:40pm; Academy Rooftop**_

"Well, I'm sure he's gonna be pretty hyped up about this. That guy missed his brother like hell." Francis remarked as he and Antonio read the letter, the wind blowing on their faces. "Too much, I tell you."

"Yeah! And I'm pretty hyped up too! Ludwig is such a nice friend!" The brunette in front of them said with that gleeful and soft smile plastered on his face once again. "And it's been so long since the last time I talked to my brother! The internet's not working in our house and it's hard to call him by phone…" He pouted.

"What a bummer! And you're so cute Feliciano!" Francis placed a hand on Feliciano's head and started patting it. "I just wanna eat you up!"

"Haa… But I don't do boys, Francis…"

"Then you can start with me, Feli! You know, I'm a-…. Wait, does that mean you've… already done it?" Francis gasped as he asked. He can't believe that their sweet-looking and baby-faced junior already did it... well, if he says yes, that is.

"Ehhh! No! NO! Pre-marital sex is a taboo in our religion! And I wouldn't want that, Francis!" Feliciano yelled as he hysterically denied it.

Francis sighed in relief as the cheerful boy said what he wanted to hear. He was about to speak when Antonio spoke first.

"Feliciano…"

"Hmm? What is it, Toni?" Feliciano asked as he turned his attention to the tan at their side.

"I didn't know that you have a brother?"

* * *

**WHAT GILBERT FAILED TO DO:**

**Reread that part from where Fritz told them that Gil barged in his office... that's my only hint (for those who didn't get it. xD) Or just wait for the next chapters... :P**

** Anone9, Thank you for the reviews, dear. Don't you worry about Lovino, he'll be there. Oh, and that four-eyed brunette, too. ;)**

**Thank you for those who reviewed!**

**Kind of late update! Sorry 'bout that! Yeahh... I kinda hurried it up in the end, and I'm not actually an UsUk fan so I'm sorry if I wasn't able to give you feels xP**

******Guys, please review. I'll accept a negative or a positive feedback, please tell me it there's something wrong with my grammar and spellings too. :)**

* * *

**RadicallyDistinguished**  
_~YukiePhantomhive~_

Fairytales|and|Unicorns 2013.


	4. Half of Chapter 3 I won't

**WARNINGS: NYOTALIA CHARACTER INSIDE.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

** CLOCKWORK**

by Radically Distinguished

**Chapter 3.5: I won't**

* * *

**Gilbert Beilschmidt's point of view**

**Thursday, last year. A day before the senior's Graduation Day.**

We were far from the pandemonium, it was all too silent. I can't hear anything except the humming of the birds that flew above us and the wind's strong swaying around, continuing its endeavour beyond us. The water's noise was there too with all that flowing its making. The silence was deafening to say the least and I'm not enjoying this, even though it's true… it is relaxing. But she likes it here, and just like the wind, I love her beyond explanation, even much more than I love myself.

So I got to keep this ego of mine intact, I must be careful not to let it show this time in front of her. I got to show her that I am decent; that I can be mature. I can be who she wants and I can be gentle for a change. I can be perfect, for her. That I can be the one for her, even… even for just for this day.

A fresh atmosphere ambient us, with blue above and green all over, bamboo trees bent and welcomed us with a constant but gentle swaying accompanied by its wooded sounds omitting from the crashing of its bodies with the others. The wind's tail surrounds them, letting those dried and uprooted leaves fall gracefully to the ground. They were like snow, a brown and green snow rocking its way down, like a hallucinated being, to us and some even falling on my head, and I let them. The waters on the ground splashed as we stepped on it and sometimes on the rocks that occupied the stream. It wasn't still, it was flowing nonetheless but with a strength that wasn't enough to effluent us away. The rocks beneath were visible on the water with a slight combination of mint green and dirt coming from the moss. But it was still fresh and cool, heck; you can even drink from it!

I was holding my shoes on my right hand, her wrist on my left. It was to keep her from running away again and losing her way back. This woman doesn't really have a sense of direction and it was a bit surprising for a girl like her. But, that trait was one of the reasons why I am head over heels for her. It makes me want protect her, keep her close to me… and never let her go, always.

And besides, it really makes me feel like that knight-in-shining-armor-thingy! And she's that beautiful damsel-in-distress to save! I feel like a man… and it is awesome!

"So this… is how you vindicate yourself?" Her irritated voice came out from behind me. Yeah, she stopped struggling minutes ago, but her anger somewhat reflects on her voice now and its sounding more grunchy that mine is! "And you didn't even let me change!"

We were still wearing our school uniform until now. It was already five in the afternoon and she already had plans to leave me behind forty minutes ago, but as expected with that puny struggling of hers, I won by a landslide, if I was keeping a tally. Well I did lend my red jacket to her since she said that she was freezing, and she accepted it rather quickly than I expected. And I got to admit, it suits her.

You know, all that long dark brown hair of hers draping on her left shoulder with that little droplets of water running down from it, her eyes freed from that eyeglasses that she usually wears, making her face more vibrant and mesmerizing than ever and showing off that bright purple eyes, her face wearing that usual grumpy expression, with her brows slightly puckish and her mouth pouting, MY red jacket hugging her slim figure which was covered by our school's red chequered women uniform that brought about up to her knees and her long, slender legs showing without her shoes and black socks… she was a sight. This was the first time that she wore it, and she already used it as her pillow a dozen of times before.

"Well, I told you to remove your shoes in the car right? You're the stubborn one, woman!" I scoffed and let out a laugh. I tugged her wrist to make her closer to me since we were nearing the slippery part.

"Because you said that we were only going to our usual pose! I didn't you expect you to drag me up to this point! Wherever this is…"

"And what made you think that?" I can't help but snicker. I'm always amused on how this girl can't predict me, so I always end up surprising her even though I didn't mean it.

"Because it's you…" She said, with her voice lowering.

"I don't get you."

"Shut up idiot!" She yelled and I swear that it was so loud the birds flew from those trees on the sides. And it even echoed!

"Says the aristocrat woman who just yelled all those poor little birdies away and cursed, whom she learned from the awesome one, while having her shoes splashed with water with all her hard stomping on the ground, which I specifically told her not to do… and she says I'm the stupid one." I said sarcastically. And I ended up laughing at my comment.

"That's because you are an idiot. And I learned this cursing from you."

"I already said that woman."

"You are not awesome."

"I'm the king awesomeness!"

"No you're not."

I stopped and turned around to look at her, my face still wearing that earlier grin. I brought her to an unfamiliar place for her, a cliff overlooking a view of the city and the river going pass through it. There were buildings everywhere which looked like ants to our view and there were series of hills just beyond them though not as big as the ordinary ones because it was only artificial, but still…

From this spot, we could see everything! Heck, we can even see the Mayor's mansion at the far-side of the stream! It takes us almost an hour to reach that place! I don't know why he would build so far away from his people when he should build it near to us… well, I guess everyone's got a reason.

I locked my eyes to hers and noticed that her brows are still connected, and then she glared at me.

I smiled at the act and crept my hand from her wrist to her dainty one. I looked down, staring at her white palm, my smile going up to my ears. I've always admired her hands, even when I was still a kid and she was just still my neighbour. Back then, we used to play a lot with my younger brother and his brother. We'll play all the games and tricks that we could think of and spend the rest of day bathing on our own sweat. We threw mud at each other, water from the rain, dust, sand… everything! We used to lie down on the ground, feeling the grass's ticklish and rough bed on our backs and just stare at the sky, pinpointing all the shapes of the clouds that will pass by. She would play chef and we will be her tasters and she often bakes a mud pie that was made from real mud… but never from real ingredients, we would run up to the end of the world and there will always be the "it" one who will chase us around, we played hide and seek and hid in their garden and in our house and hunting ghosts down in that crummy old basement in their attic even in broad daylight. It was fun, we were all laughing… sincerely, with our innocence still within us.

"Hey, d'you remember that time? When you first played your full song?" I asked, my eyes still looking down at her palm. I don't really know what gesture she did, but I felt her sighing and looking down on me.

She crossed her free hand in front of her. "What about it?"

I smiled before looking at her eyes again, her hand still in mine. Then I saw her face was calm again and her amethyst orbs were full with anticipation that stroke me like lightning. "That was my first too, you know."

"First what?" her eyes squinted as she asked this.

I looked down again and played with her fingers, intertwining them with mine. My smile widened. "The first and only song that I didn't sleep on while listening… so far."

I heard her scoffed when I said that and her hand gripped my fingers. "Give me a break, Gilbert." She said before rolling her eyes away from me and closed it.

And there's this one game we all loved to play. We don't know the name of it up until now because we just made it up, well, actually, her brother did… I just took all the credits since he's surprisingly modest about it. The game was pretty simple, we will play a little game of tag, and whoever is the last "it" of the day will have to show a hidden talent or a performance in the evening. I didn't remember any performances from me and my brother because we would always outrun them, beating them until they were dead tired. Well, that's to be expected from kids who grew up spending the rest of their lives being served and everything done for them. They were also a family of music, their mother a songstress and their father a concert pianist. They had everything served for them in a silver platter.

Her brother would always play the piano, each piece different from the other. He inherited his father's talent from where he would hear one song and as long as he remembers its tune, he can play it without the help of any notes. Yeah, it was amazing at first but, we got used to it and I found it boring and not as awesome as it used to be. It was enchanting and kind of nostalgic but it would always set me and my brother to sleep, deep sleep. Although today, I don't know if that will still be my reaction to it. We haven't done it for awhile now…

Then one day, when Ludwig and I came home from school, we immediately went to their house to play, like we always did. My brother was unexpectedly excited that day and it made me shivered, he doesn't usually show this much expression before! Gosh, it's creeping me the heck out!

When we got there, we noticed a car parked right in front of their front entrance's steps with its wheel slanted. I got pissed off a little; you shouldn't park a car like that! That's against the rules, and me and Ludwig just got hooked up with car racing a week ago! This is completely harassment!

Then we decided to rush in to Roderich's room when Ludwig hunched that something might be going on since there's no servants who welcomed us at the porch, and there should always be servants to greet not just us but all of their guests.

We swooped in inside, banging his two enormous doors as we invited ourselves in. I gave off my usual laugh to startle him but to our surprise, he wasn't there. Funny, he should be in here now, he doesn't usually hang outs after school and their parents were pretty strict.

Then, we decided to check his sister's room since she always goes home with him. We rushed toward her room, two doors away from her brother's. When I stopped in front of it and was about to bang it hard like I did to his brother's door, Ludwig grabbed my hand to stop saying that he doesn't feel too good about this. I didn't really feel anything that time so was stubborn on banging it, it'll be more awesome if someone surprised her, right? But compared to Ludwig's strength, I was a flea bag. Yeah, I'm the older one, but this bastard's body was way bigger than mine that people thought that I was the younger one. Those jerks…

He gripped hard on my wrists when I tried to free it from him but with every struggling that I did, he gripped it even harder and scolded me with his rough voice. But I fought back with even more struggling. We must've made quite a ruckus for the door in front suddenly burst open, revealing a tall man with brown hair who resembled Roderich, except he got lines on the sides of his lips and he looks so much older with a formal tuxedo on. He glared at us first, but I guess he recognized us as their neighbours, so he forced out a smile. It was their father.

We stared up at him, remembering the last time we saw the guy, which was a very long time ago. Ludwig asked where his children were as politely as possible. I swear if I did the asking, well I won't ask at all… I'll probably smile at him before barging in the room, and that's it. Being polite is not awesome and a pain in the ass!

We could have never guessed what he's response would be after that. His smile faded as my brother finished asking. He sighed deeply and looked down, his hand still holding the knob. I grew more anxious at his act and I'm not really sure about this, but I think Ludwig did too. After a few seconds, he looked at us again and pulled the door closer to him, allowing us to see what was happening inside.

At that instant, my mind became blank and everything around me was unheard. My eyes were almost gauging out of its socket as it widened in each second at the sight. My mouth fell to an open and it was quivering with my whole body shaking. Shock and fear ran into my veins and pinned me to the spot where I was standing and throbbed my heart. I could really hear its beating like a hammer stuck in my head and echoing all the way down to my ears. I don't know what but something pained me that time, and I could still remember how it felt up to now. Before I knew it, my vision was already blurred in a shaky and drowning manner. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

I was shaken out from my pose when Ludwig suddenly called out his name. But at the same time, I thought that what he was doing was useless, for her blood won't fade and he would still be wounded. But my mouth acted on its own accord even before me knowing it, and I shouted her name… the loudest voice I could ever make came out from me at that time, all because of her.

"_Sophia!"_

* * *

**So... Am I supposed to say "Ta-da~"? XD**

**So, this is a .5 chapter of the story. It's an experimental one 'cause I'm practicing that cliffhanger thingy and there will, probably, be more of these things in the future with those kind of plot or flashback and will be a part of a true chapter later... Yeah, it's a part of the story, a major part in fact.**

**Chapter 4 is on the way since I'm working on it now... And they're going to the AIRPOOOOOOOOOOORRRT! I'm rambly right now, don't know why xD... I'll try to post it later :D **

**Anone9, So, I put SpaMano, UsUk, and PruHun on my summary part of the story, aaaaaaaaannnd... lets just hope it works, but if it doesn't, who cares!? Hahaha xD Thanks for the suggestion, love! And thank you for reviewing agaaiinn!**

**And Thank you too to those who followed and favorited (yeah, I'm making up my own words now xD) and viewed and reviewed and will review to this story, aaand... I LOVE YOU, WANKERS!**

**All right, that's enough babbling for now 'cause I'll probably rant again later when I post the next chapter. (IF I'm able to post it LATER xD If not then first thing tomorrow) I'm kinda in rush right now 'cause school starts next week and I'll probably update later than usual in the future, sooo... yeah...**

**********PRUHUN FTW!**

**********Guys, please review. I'll accept Negative and Positive feedback, tell me it there's something wrong with my grammar and spellings too. :)**

* * *

**STAY RADICAL, LOVES!**

**RadicallyDistinguished**  
_~YukiePhantomhive~_

Fairytales|and|Unicorns 2013.


	5. Chapter 4 And you are?

Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine.

**CLOCKWORK**

by Radically Distinguished

**And you are?**

* * *

**August 28, Thursday. Present Time; in a coaster going to the airport.**

They just passed through another closed tunnel and their surroundings went dark again. Their only sources of light were those road lights on the tunnel wall that glowed a bright amber color. It was the longest they've come so far, occupying two curves on the way. The ride wasn't really a bumpy one, in fact, it was all going smoothly up until now. The atmosphere just outside the concrete cave was as fine as yesterday was; the sun has shown its face earlier at dawn accompanied by soothing winds that caressed the group's faces when they were still at school and now, blue hovered the horizon once again with strays of white smoke floating by it as the day went on peacefully as ever. They haven't faced any troubles on the road like accidents or crashes or anything. Everything was well…

If you don't count the inside of the coaster, that is.

"Five on me, three on you." Govert bargained again with his hand gesturing to a five.

"No, I refuse to that offer, Govert." Kiku answered with a determined voice, his camera on both of his hands and laced on his neck. "It would be unfair."

"No, it won't. The people would love this." The sturdy and blonde man defended.

"Like I said, let's just put it on a tarpaulin or something then hang in front of the main building! That'd be more awesome!" Matthias exclaimed as he kneeled on a vacant seat in front of their sleeping preys and right beside Matthew's, but he wasn't there at that time.

"And funnier! We can't just sell those!" Alfred agreed as he stomps closer to the quarrelling group.

"Now, there's a man who agrees with me! And he's the president, people!" The latter one said as he wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder and tugged him close. "The authority has spoken!"

"The council could use some extra income, you know." Govert answered. "Especially when someone's draining our power source all the time." He nagged as he rolled his eyes, eyeing Kiku.

Kiku's brows furrowed at what he heard and tightened his grip on his camera. "Because it is necessary for me, and I'm pretty sure you know why!" He defended. "Anyway, back to our discussion, I'm the one who took the pictures so I will be the one who will decide what we'll do with it."

"Oh no, you don't Kiku! I'm the president here and if I say tarpaulin, it will be on a damn tarpaulin the next time we see it!" Alfred said with his usual demanding but cheery voice. He wrapped his arm around Matthias's shoulder and the two smiled widely, it reached up to their ears. "And that's the last!"

"No, it is not the last, Alfred! I don't like that idea!" Kiku exclaimed as he clung to the coaster's upper railings. The space inside was too cramped considering that it can only accommodate a number of eighteen people inside and that includes the driver of the ride. So when the vehicle stumbles on a rocky path along the way, the whole will be shaken, slightly if you're seated, and a pain in the head, literally, if you're dumb enough to stand while the coaster's moving. Although, there are those people who knows about this, but still does it anyway. This particular group of five people is the proof of that, good thing the others aren't. "They will get mad at us, primarily at me!"

"No, they won't. I bet that Gilbert will even laugh his ass off once he sees this! It's hilarious!" Matthias bit out, his smile never-fading. "They'll surely love this, Kiku!"

"They won't, Matthias." Govert bit out and his deep and manly voice overpowered the others' whines. "That's why I suggest we turn it into a laminated card and sell them off to those fangirls of theirs before they even see it, even that Francis."

"That will be the cause of the problem, idiot! D'ya think those girls can keep their mouths shut when they see that the two of the three most sought after guys in the school has a picture like this!? Not to mention that they posed… well… like this!?" Alfred stammered and he laid out his free hand before him and pointed at the two boys who, after all the ruckus they were making, were still fast asleep surprisingly on their seats. Well, some people could sleep well. "It will cause a riot man!"

"A violation of the school rule." Kiku continued.

"What rule?"

"Dude, students are not allowed to sell anything to their fellow students or even to the faculties, you know!" Matthias answered. "You should really read your handbook, Mr. Assistant Treasurer!"

"It's not like you did, pointy." Govert bit out as his eyes glared sharply at the latter's hair. He smirked. "Lukas must've had a handful on you."

Matthias's previous smile quickly faded out as the sturdy man in front of him said the comment. But it was not enough to piss him off, fortunately. "Leave my friend out of this, Govert. Pictures and humans don't connect."

"Okay! Okay! That's enough, you lunatics!" Alfred interrupted with his hand gesturing in the air to cut the two. This conversation is going nowhere. "I hereby declare that those embarrassing pictures of Gilbert Beischmidt and Antonio Carriedo that our academy photographer, Mr. Honda, took while they were shamelessly sleeping in this trip be printed on a large tarpaulin and be hanged in front of the school's main building first after it's finished! Those who agree with this, raise both of hands in the air!" The blonde exclaimed at the top of his lungs and raised his hands up in the air, with his companion copying his move.

With this, Arthur's eyes squinted, uncomfortably being shook from his dreamy, and not to mention, lengthy sleep at the coaster's second-to-the-front seat.

"I do!" Matthias cheerfully yelled.

"Be rational, please! You're behaving like a couple of kids!" Kiku tried to reason.

"Awesome kids!" Alfred snorted.

"And handsome, too!" Matthias added.

"School's not a playground, seniors." Govert crossed his arms in front of him as he glared at the two men, whose hands were way beyond their hand, smiling gleefully at him.

"Have a little heart, junior!" The four-eyed blonde said.

"Yeah! Don't be so cocky, 'ya big fella, you!" His companion bit out, his smile growing even wider.

"We will have it in the council's photobook no matter what!" His grip on the railings tightened as Kiku interrupted. "I won't give you the pictures no matter what."

"Don't be selfish, Honda. The council's having financial problems!" Govert's attention turned to the man beside him.

"No, we're not!" Matthias answered. "We're being stingy, in fact!"

"Hey! Why don't you guys just make it a poster instead? " A soft voice coming from the back said to them, with a hint of concern in it. Like them, he was also standing on his feet and has a hand on the railing for support, although he was a bit shaking and his face tells them that he's not really comfortable with his current position. But even so, Feliciano still tried to smile as the four quarrelling boys looked back at him.

Now, Arthur's eyes were completely open, staring blankly at the majestic scene from the outside of the coaster's window. They got out of the tunnel minutes ago and now they're back on their concrete road trail. Trees bent down towards them, welcoming them as their uprooted leaves flew with the wind and gathered with the other ones who fell down first to the ground. The blue sky was still visible, with its smoky white patches out from the sight. It was all too nostalgic, but unfamiliar for him at the same time.

He laid his head down deeper to Alfred's, feeling the soft and strong foundation his shoulders possessed. He let him on the window seat this time for his head ache from yesterday lingered at him, taunting him for another round. He just admired the view outside for a little while longer. He felt Alfred's heat on his cheek and he felt his own too, caused it to be on the deep shade of red. He felt comfortable with and laid his head down even lower, but this time, he felt what he never felt on Alfred before. He looked up on his side, only to meet a man with a purple pair of eyes and a familiar pair of eye glasses taking up a place on his face.

"Oh, you're awake." Matthew greeted as the weight on his shoulder descended. "Good morning, Vice President."

Arthur looked at him longer, his eyes were still adjusting. "So that's why he got bones." It took some seconds but he finally coped up with his surroundings.

"What?"

"Nothing." The blonde denied as he sighed. "When did you…"

"About an hour ago. They started arguing about a picture at the back and Alfred butt in." Matthew said as he looked at the back of the coaster to look for Alfred. Arthur did the same. "He told me to substitute for him 'cause you won't even know the difference… because I'm his twin."

Arthur raised a brow when he saw his lover with both of his arms raised in the air, beside him was another blonde, their secretary. "That git. What does he think of me?" He sighed. "You're thinner than him. Anyone would've recognized it."

"Ahh… that I'm not a very good pillow?"

"No, that you're not fat."

"O… Ohh…"

Arthur turned his attention back on Matthew, his emerald orbs meeting with his amethyst ones. "Where are we?" He asked.

"We just passed the Greeta Tunnel. I think we'll be there in thirty minutes." The latter answered as he looked in front at the coaster's front window, his companion copied. They just passed another curve and now, tall buildings and lamp posts were visible. "It's almost 12:00."

Arthur raised a bow when he saw the three people occupying the driver's seat at the front and two extra seats at its side. Natalia seems to be asleep on Emma's shoulder; Ivan was having a conversation with her.

"Ivan drove us 'til here? I thought Matthias would take over at the expressway?" He said, his tone mixed with a slightly irritated one. "He's not even a member of the council."

"Well, he wanted to be one." Sarcasm was visible at Matthew's tone when he answered. "Besides, I think it's better if it's him who'll drive even at the way home. Matthias is having some business at the back, remember?" He snorted.

That's when a loud yell at the back hovered the coaster and silenced them partly. Apparently the word "Tarpaulin" is something you should yell about today. Arthur rolled his eyes in irritation.

"What are they blubbering about?" He asked with his usual grumpy tone. "My head ache's far from gone. That idiot knows that."

"It's better if you look at it personally." Matthew answered with a sly smile forming on his face. "Didn't Mr. Beilschmidt give you an antibiotic yesterday?"

"Yeah, but it's still there." The latter's eyes squinted and he placed a finger on his temple then rubbed it. "Speaking of yesterday, where did the two of you run off too? Why are you such in a hurry to go home?" Arthur asked as he tried to open his eyes and look at Matthew.

"Oh, well I really wanted to go home so badly at that time because my- there's uhm… family matters." He stammered, fortunately, his companion was having his head cracking by a despicable ache and was not able to comprehend what he just said.

"What about Kiku, then? He told me about some spoiler or something… what's he talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't watch TV last night?"

"Do I look like someone who could still watch TV last night?" Arthur answered sarcastically.

"You should've opened it even for a minute or two!" Matthew said in a loud whisper. "His name was on channel 9."

"Why? What did he do?"

"He won in a video game contest! It was so awesome, you should have seen it!" Matthew said in excitement which amused Arthur, to say the least.

"What's so awesome about that?" He asked, his brow now furrowed."It's just a video game!"

"W-well… he won a 60 inch LED TV. And a game console with it." The latter answered his excited tone diminishing.

"O-ohh…" Arthur stuttered.

Silence filled the both of them when none of them spoke after that. It was an uncomfortable atmosphere between the two, especially to Matthew. He was left there with no ideas about starting a new conversation with a person who's near to infuriated, and Arthur was… well, let's just say that the head ache's still occupying him.

"We will sell the goddamn pictures!" A scream came from behind them, with a deep and low voice which was full of authority in it and surprised them, enough to give them shivers in their backs.

Emma looked behind when she recognized the husky voice, Natalia woke up. Ivan just kept his pace.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur sighed in exasperation as he stood up from where he was sitting and looked behind him, his deathly glare back in his eyes. His startled companion stared at him, slightly moving his body away.

The five people were surprised when they saw the blonde, with a slight bed head, rose up from his seat. They all looked at him, Govert having that gloomy and angry glare with him. Kiku was wearing his usual poker face but his mouth was a bit agape, so it must mean that he was also surprised, and Feliciano was slightly grinning at his side. Matthias brow raised as he stared at the blonde who was coming up to them with puckish brows and pouted lips His companion, however, drew a face which was about to cry and placed his arms into a welcome in front of him.

"Ig-Iggy!" Alfred sniffed as he waited for Arthur to get into his arms, which he did not.

"D-don't hug me, you twat!" A sudden burning sensation crept on his cheeks which caused it be on a dark shade of pink. He shoved off Alfred's hands. "What are you arguing about?"

"Hey hey Vice! Take a look at this!" Matthias invited with a wide grin.

The bushy-eyebrow fellow grew more anxious to this and obliged, stomping closer to the group while holding on to the railings above. He was bending a bit forward. He moved closer to his lover's side and his brows furrowed. "What is it this time?" He asked as his eyes rolled to the scene where his companion pointed. And there he saw it.

In front of them were two boys, namely Antonio and Gilbert, sleeping ever so deeply while lying on each others' head side by side. Antonio was at the window seat and his hands laid on the arms rests beside him. His head was tilted upwards and his mouth was wide open with a trail of saliva visible on the side of it. On his left shoulder was Gilbert with his right cheek resting on it and like Antonio, his mouth was wide open and a small part on the tan man's shirt where his head rested was wet. His arms are wrapped aroun the brunette's arm as if it was a pillow or a stuffed animal on a comfy bed and his whole place was crouched up on his seat and his legs were almost at his chest. They both have earplugs on them

And this time, Arthur didn't hold back and started laughing out loud, with his hand holding his stomach and his voice echoing throughout the entire coaster. Matthias giggled as the blonde continued to laugh and Alfred smiled.

"Wh-what… in t-… the name of…" He shut his eyes and wept some tears that formed in the corner. "God, they look hilarious!"

Feliciano smiled as he stared at him. It's the first time that they saw him like that, laughing his self off. It's a rather… pleasant view. Govert kept his blank stare and Kiku coughed.

"Wow, Arthur! I never knew that you could laugh like that!" The brunette remarked, his smile getting as cheerful as ever.

"O-Of course… I can… idiot!" The blonde answered as he continued laughing. "And there goes their… Hottest reputation in school!" He bit out.

"Says someone who-"

Govert got cut off when the latter gave him their deadliest glare, with Alfred's passing through his thick lenses. "Never mind." The treasurer said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kiku. "Kiku, can I have a look at the shot."

The black-haired obliged and moved closer to the other. He turned the camera on and showed it at Arthur with a smile on his face. "The other shots were blurred but I got tons of them. They even changed their positions earlier." He giggled as he pointed at the screen of the camera.

Feliciano moved in closer to the bunch and bent over a the back rest of Gilbert's seat. "Govert was telling us- I mean, the council to sell those, but Kiku said that you should put those at a photo book… Matthias and Alfred said that it should posted on a tarpaulin." He explained with his cheery tone slightly diminishing. "I suggested that you guys should just put it on posters and post at the school fest next month." The brunette pouted.

"Tarpaulin's practical!" Matthias reasoned. "And cooler and more awesome!"

"Totally awesome!" Alfred added.

"Selling it is top priority, for financial support!"

"Ohh give it up, rule breaker!"

"Posters will be more fun, guys! Just li-"

"NO!"

"Shut it, you gits!" Arthur yelled, his hands still occupied with Kiku's camera. "You're behaving like babies, for God's sake!"

Silence hovered as the blonde yelled. But curiosity still lingered in their atmosphere.

"So Arthur…" Emma called out in front of the coaster. Natalia was beside her and Matthew kneeling towards his seat, his chest at the back rest. I van's attention was still pinned at the road but Kiku could have sworn that he saw the man glance for a second earlier. "What do you want to do it?"

"Oh, Okay! Whatever option Arthur will choose, that will be the one we'll do, got it?" Alfred said with confidence.

"That'll be still unfair!"

"Yeah, he'll definitely choose yours."

"Hey, we don't have the same brain wav-"

"Feliciano Vargas." Alfred was interrupted when his lover suddenly called the name of the brunette. Is heart thumped as the pause between stretched.

"You're a genius." Arthur said with a smirk.

Matthias's mouth flew open and his gape at the vice president beside them and Govert furrowed his brows. Kiku stood there still, with no available choice at hand, and Feliciano was rather quiet, but you can an aura of happiness from him as smile grew wider. Alfred just held Arthur's shoulder… the shoulder that was near him of course.

"Well…" Matthew said and they looked back at him all at once. He still has his earlier pose on his chair. "At least, they're still asleep."

* * *

They went through the store's entrance with Matthias still scratching his head with irritation. He has grunted several times even before they got off the coaster and it's getting pretty restless. They got in front of the cashier who only had three lanes on them, two pretty occupied and one at a normal rate. His three companions scanned the menu part above as he shut his eyes, his hand travelling from his head to his neck.

"Get over it, Matt! Look, there's chicken on the menu!" Emma pointed as she tried to light up his mood. But the tone of teasing was visible on hers.

"That's not my favorite food y'know. I can get gay with that!" The latter said with his pose.

"What? What gay?" Antonio's brows furrowed at what he heard.

"Ay! You don't even know that, Toni?" Gilbert nudged at his friend and laughed teasingly.

"Those things increase female hormones, Tonio." Matthias explained. "At some sort…"

"Oh really?" Antonio asked with so much enthusiasm at his tone. "I never knew that."

"Now you do." Gilbert bit out.

"You guys are just a bunch of pessimistic people." Emma said as her eyes continue to scan the list. "or just a naturally picky type of guys."

"You don't believe that, Emma?" Antonio leaned his head a bit in front and looked at his left side where Emma was.

"Well, I never said that." She answered with a smirk.

"So, you do believe hi-"

"Oh whatever! Let's just buy what they said and get the math outta here! I'm starving!" Matthias grunted in exasperation as he opened his eyes and placed both of his hand on his waist. He was looking directly at the list in front.

Emma rolled her eyes at the man beside him and sighed. "I'll do the talking, you three do the carrying." And she walked towards a nearly-empty lane.

* * *

Natalia's eyes squinted as she looked at the glowing pair of letters in front of the bunch. "Why can't I just stay at the coaster?" She asked, irritation is clear in her tone. "Ivan's alone in there."

Arthur looked behind him to where the girl is. He raised a brow. "We've already reached this far. But you're still on that?"

"Ivan's a big guy, Nat! And he's older than you too." Alfred as he point out his lover's reason. He crossed his arms behind him and rested his head on it. "He'll do just fine on his own."

The group continued to walk further in the airport and they scanned the area with their orbs, looking for a particular pair of a brunette that looks like Feliciano, and a blonde with a sturdy composure.

"Antonio is the only one who hasn't met them right?" Govert bit out as he crossed his arms in front of him and the group stopped.

"He knows Ludwig." Kiku said. "He's their senior after all."

"But why didn't Gilbert come with us in here?" The only girl at the bunch asked once again, her head turning from both of her sides. "Ludwig's his brother, right? And I thought he's excited to see him again?"

"Well apparently, he's more excited to eat." The blonde with bushy-eyebrows answered as his brows furrowed.

"You can't blame the guy. I'm pretty hungry too." Their president said. "And I'm sure Matthias would be a competition to my share!" He exclaimed as he clenched his fist, the scene playing through his head. "He'll grab my fo-"

"Save it tubby. That's not McDonalds." Arthur interrupted.

"Hey, you'll never know! They may have a branch here or something!" Alfred pouted at Arthur. "And I'm not fat!"

"Not fat?" Natalia looked at him with sarcasm on her tone and a brow raised. Kiku did the same. "What? Are you blind now, four-eyes?"

"You're mean, woman!" Alfred bit out as her turned his attention to her. "I'm chubby, not fat! A manly chubbiness!"

"There's no such thing."

"Yes, there are! And I'm proof of that!"

"No, you're not." Govert said.

"Butt out, stingy!" Alfred's brows furrowed.

"Please, stop that. You're making a scene." Kiku whispered loudly at the group when he noticed that some people are starting to stare.

"Alfred…" Matthew remarked at his brother. "Admit it, you gained weight this month, right?"

"M-Matthew!" The blonde turned around and faced his brother, whose face showed innocence. "Don't tell them that!"

"Ha! Busted, tubby!" Arthur pointed at his lover whose cheeks were flushed with all the teasing.

"Iggy, you too?" Alfred pouted at his lover again.

"Don't call me that, idiot!" Their blonde Vice President defended. "My name's not Iggy! Don't just call me with whatever yo-"

"There they are! I see them!" Arthur got cut off when Feliciano yelled and waved at their left direction, earning them attention from more people nearby. "Oi! Lovi!" The brunette yelled and ran off towards the approaching pair, which at that time still hasn't noticed them yet.

The group quickly followed him with Alfred taking the lead and running behind Feliciano. "About time, you two!" He greeted loudly.

* * *

**Thursday, August 28; 12:51 pm. The plane.**

The brunette stirred as his companion nudged by his arm. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting it as a glimpse of whiteness hovered at his vision. His head was barely hanging on his seat's backrest, which caused his neck to be in a striking pain, and he felt a trail of saliva on his mouth's left side. He tried to raise his hand and wiped it turned his head groggily at his companion by the window seat and blinked at him, quickly noticing the tall tower that was visible outside.

"We landed already?" He asked with a glitched tone. Lately, he's been having this colds that seems to be endless making his voice hoarse and his breath hotter than usual.

"Not yet, but soon. Fix yourself." Ludwig answered as he bend down and took the magazine at the back pocket of the seat in front of him. the latter just stared at him with his eyes slightly squinted.

"You're still not finished reading that?" Lovino asked as he slowly pushed back up with his hands on the arm rest. "That's just crap filled with overrated things."

"I'm finished. And I'm not going to read it again." His companion answered as he grabbed his briefcase below them. He placed it on his lap and opened it, revealing his documents at their school overseas. He even has a picture of him and his classmates at the side.

"You're taking it home?" Lovino asked as he watched Ludwig. "That's just nonsense, brute."

"It's not nonsense. The rainy season is nearly here and this magazine is pretty thick, so-" Ludwig stopped when realization dawned at him.

"We're not in the Philippines anymore, idiot." His companion said with his brow raised. "You won't be needing that." he said as he tried to be composed.

"Ahh... You're right. I almost forgot." Ludwig lowered his hand which was holding the magazine. He looked down, eyeing the picture in his briefcase. It involved him, a couple of Filipinos and their American professor. They were all smiling, they were all having fun... and for once, he was too.

"It ended pretty quickly, that damn contract." Lovino bit out, his orbs looking back at the window beside his blonde seatmate. "Four months... isn't enough. It's not even close."

Ludwig closed his eyes at his companion's comment. He was right, it was barely enough for them. Four months was too short, too fast. They never thought that they would have as much fun as they did. Heck, even Lovino enjoyed it! That was definitely a new thing. They met new people, ate kinds of dishes, learned new and different things they've never learned before and experienced a lot of different cultures and education. Of course, at first, they find everything odd and completely... different from where they're used to. But they learned and true enough, they adjusted pretty quickly, enjoying every bit of their time in the place.

"It's just a program, Lovino. It's not meant to be a lifetime thing." Ludwig sighed. "I suggest to not bother about it anymore. We still have presentations and reports in regards of our trip. We have to-"

"Fuck!" Lovino burst out in his chair, but fortunately held back to standing on his feet and just whispered it out loudly.

"Hey, pipe it down! What is it?" He turned to his seatmate's direction whose face was pretty horrid. It was as if lightning struck on him.

"Do you have yours ready yet? That report I mean..." He asked.

"Yes, but it's not finished yet... Why do you ask?" Ludwig answered with curiosity filling up inside him.

"When's that fucking presentation day again?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Lovino's eyes grew wide at what he heard and his mouth quivered. He gritted his teeth and slammed his head back at his backrest.

"Don't tell me you haven't..."

"I haven't... damn it."

* * *

**Lovino Vargas's point of view.**

_I never worked in advance._

I'm used to doing things at a last-minute basis. I'm used to pressure, to that frantic range that's filling up on my guts every time that I rush something. I don't know why, though... I could only guess. I've always wanted that feeling of familiarity, that feeling of security in everything that I do not just mentally, but also emotionally and physically. I don't exactly know when did this "want" started to occupy a huge space on me, it just did. I grew more curious with the surroundings around me, questions filled me, sensation to sensation, feeling to feeling... particularly that feeling when you're close to someone, close enough to hold their hands... and kiss them.

_I am anxious._

I was childish... even now. I'm only seventeen this year, but I'm already yearning for that feeling. To be held by someone, to be kissed by them and to kiss them back. To hold them in you sleep and never let them go, to wake up in the morning and to see them still breathing next to you, their chest on yours and his lips on your head. And when they wake up, they'll look intently in your eyes and stare at them... seeing your very core and soul. They will caress you from your head to your cheek and feel their heat mixed with yours. I want to feel that sensation... In an early age, I started waiting, my inferiority gaining the best out of me. I am childish.

_I am jealous._

I grew up with my brother, but never with my parents. I grew up practically raising Feliciano on my own. I am his brother, his parent and his protector. Sure, we got financial help from our grandparents now and then, but wasn't enough to the point that I have to myself another source. I got a part-time job as a waiter during weekends in a classical café two blocks away from our apartment. It pays me well and it was never full, but never empty too. Because of it, I get to see different people and their lives. But this job doesn't always have "the" perks only. My ranking in the academy was decreased by two ranks and now, my brother is at seventh place while I'm the ninth. My extra-curricular activities were affected too. There was a time when I had to cancel and quit all my clubs just because of exhaustion and blocked all my time to do my studies. But my brother was experiencing the exact opposite. He became more active in school, he became a diligent student. He met different and new people and he got closed to them... and I suddenly got scared.

What if he finds what I'm looking faster?

What if got left out?

I love Feliciano, he's the only family I have. But I can never let him find 'that' faster than I do. I just can't.

My project-diary got pushed on my chest and I saw my brother's head shoved on me. I never got the chance to speak because when he squeezed me, he started rambling about random things, like he always does. _Idiot._

"Lovino! You're here! You're finally here!" He kept rambling on and on as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I missed you brother! I missed you so much!" He squeezed me even more.

"Feli, I can't fucking... move!" I squirmed. This guy's choking me!

"Oh Lovino! Brother!" He screamed with his ruffled voice. He's wetting my shirt, damn it! I bought this one back to where we came from!

"About time you two!" I looked in front to where the voice came from and heck, I saw that fat-bastard running towards us.

"Welcome back Ludwig, Lovino!" The guy with black hair who followed behind with the others greeted us, Kiku was it? He's the photographer last year too.

"Good to be back." The brute bastard greeted beside me. I looked at him at the corner of my eyes and he was smiling at them.

"Yeah... G-good to be back." I said. "The bastards all here, huh."

"Haha! I didn't miss you too, curly." Bushy eyebrows said as he looked at my curl. God, how I want to pluck those hairs! "Ludwig." He remarked.

"Kirkland. And you too, Govert, Natalia and Matthew."

The girl with that vanilla-cream hair just rolled her eyes at us and crossed her arms in front of her. Rude bastard. That Govert there just nod and Matthew smiled. A little more fast food and he'll become a clone to his idiot brother.

Then I notice that one particular girl with blonde hair that was missing from the bunch. Now where did she go. "Where the hell's she?" I whispered to my brother who still has his arms wrapped around me. Ludwig started talking with Alfred beside me and the others piled up in front of us.

"Ahh, they just went to buy lunch at a nearby restaurant! You'll see her in the coaster Lovino!" he whispered back. He's the only one who know that I... fancy Emma. Well the others doesn't really need to know. Why should they? "Lovi, what's this book on your chest?" He asked and we both looked down on it.

"This is where I wrote all the activities we did during our stay there." I explained to him. "It's like a record book."

"A diary?"

"Well, kind of." I said hesitantly. Is there a diary with no emotions, whatsoever in them?

"Can I read it?"

"N-No, you bastard! Who does that? You can't read someone else's diary!"

"Ohh... but I want to read it, brother! Pretty please! It'll be our little secret! I promise!"

He pouted at me with those big and brown eyes sparkling every second. How could I ever say no to this,damn it!?

"Hey!" We both looked at the guy who screamed, it came from the entrance not far from here. It's that bastard-president. "Save that sweet-hellos at your house! Lunch is coming!"

It seems like I have to thank this fat-bastard later for the good call.

* * *

**Antonio Carriedo's point of view.**

Ahh... It's squished. Guess I don't get a mashed potato then.

I got a bag with a mini-bucket filled with chicken hanging on my right, a bag full mashed potato at my left and eleven boxes on vegetable salads in front of me. Then, I have a race to win now and he said that these as my burdens while his was the ice creams and Matthias was the sodas. Emma was long gone to the coaster with only the money in her pocket. I wonder where she get those... I never gave her the money to buy these. She didn't ask.

"Yo, Toni! Give up yet!?" Gilbert laughed when he gained on me. Well this guy's doesn't know who he's dealing with. And I call him my best friend at that, too.

"I still have legs, Gil!" I yelled back as I huffed for breath. "You can't beat, albino!"

"'cause I'm the one who will!" Matthias yelled, though he's at the far back.

"Hmph! I'd like to see you spill those babies on the ground, Kohler!"

"I won't, Beilschmidt!" he laughed, with the tone annoyance clear in it. "Toni and you are going down!"

"In your dreams, pointy!" I teased loudly, that'll set him off at some point.

"Why you lil'-"

I heard stomps getting closer behind us. Like a predator chasing us, his preys, in the wild. Then, I felt a nudge on my shoulder that shook the equilibrium of the boxes in front of me. Then it started to wiggle. Matthias looked at his side and glanced to me by the corner of his eye... and then, the bastard smirk!

"Gil! This is foolproof! Trip the champion by his foot!" he yelled at Gil.

"D-don't, Gil!" I squirmed loudly at him. "I love you!"

"But isn't that cheating!?" Yes, Gilbert! Have a heart for once!

"Yes! Yes it's chea-"

"You wanna win right!?" That bastard with pointy hair exclaimed.

Gilbert was quiet after that and only his hard and deep huffing was heard. We were nearing the curve where the coaster's parked. I need to speed up! I don't want to-

"Fair enough!" Gil exclaimed when we reached the curve. He came closer to me and glued his arm on mine.

"Gil, what are y-"

"I love you too, Toni!" Then he tripped me! That albino tripped me! Fortunately, it's not enough for my face to smack flat on the concrete. A box of vegetable salad fell and it slowed me down, though.

I stopped for a while, two cars away from our coaster. Those bastards... Good thing it was only just a petty race... If it wasn't, I'd...

"I love you so much, Antonio!" Gilbert looked at me with a grin on his face. I was huffing at that time and I don't really know what to respond. I felt like the nerves on my foot twisted when he tripped me and it's pain stung me to my ankle.

But I smiled at him... He's my friend. "Haha! Your salad's mine bastard!"

Then he stepped inside, while I stood there still. I huffed for breath deeply. We ran all the way from that fast food chain up to here, and those bastards... need to... re-examine their lives... But it was fun... They're fun to be with... if only Francis was here... then he'd experience this... too.

"Toni!" I heard a call from behind. It sounds like Feliciano! I hope it's him! He could help me with this... I lost already so what's the point...

I tried to turn to face him... but crap... my leg hurts...

"F-Feli, is that you?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah... you dropped this!" He said... thank goodness!

"A-ahh, yeah, I did. Thank you Feli." I'm stuttering! Shit, I'll kill Gilbert for this! My foot's totally numb!

"Hmm, What's wrong, Toni?" He asked. Lord, thank you for making this little guy not as naive as the albino! He walked closer to me as I heard footsteps nearing from behind. But it seems like he's not alone.

"C-Could you put it here at the pile too, Feli? I can't really- Oh, You're not alone?"

"I'm with big brother now!" He said cheerfully. "He's here with me!"

"Oh really?" I laughed nervously. So much for first impressions, treasurer. Really great..

"Yeah! Oh wait, we'll come in front of you..."

Then they walked up behind me with Feli slowly and gently putting the box at the top. He also arranged the pile beneath it.

"It will fall, idiot. Just get the half." A voice similar to Feli said, only deeper. I can't really see his face since I'm covered with these boxes. I was leaning on the side earlier just to get a view of the road.

"Oh yeah! Toni, give me half of it, I'll carry it of for you!" He offered.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, you two... Gil sprained me." I swear, I'm gonna kill him once I see him!

"It's all right! You're a senior, after all!"

"Only to you." His brother scoffed. Judging by his voice, Feli's... gentler than him. Well, that's by his voice...

"You're a batch mate?" I asked... Aren't they twins? "I thought you guys are twins?"

"I'm accelerated, idiot. That's why I got a slot in the program. That brute bastard just got lucky..." Wow, first meeting and he's already calling me an idiot. What a polite fella.

"Brute Bastard?"

"You still don't like Ludwig? Even after those four months?" Feli asked, I think he's pouting. His voice became a bit... compressed?

"Four months are barely enough." His brother scoffed. What, is he Feliciano's opposite?

"Ehh? But that's a long time..."

"No, it's not, bastard. I'll never like him... He pisses me off..."

Then, they became quiet. Feliciano did not speak after that for a while. I gotta admit, its pretty awkward... They're having that silent mutual understanding of two siblings and I'm like their border or something. Shoot, I gotta stop this atmosphere! It's eerie and it's creeping me out! I have to think of a topic, a new topic! This is one the best times where Gilbert could really cock block! And yet the airhead's nowhere to be found!

"Uhm... Uhh... Feli? Mind introducing us to each other, perharps?" I offered. Well, it's better than just standing there, right?

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about that!" Feli said, his cheerful voice coming back. "Uhm... would you mind putting those down for a bit, Toni? He doesn't rea-"

"It's rude." His brother interrupted. Well, talk about someone who's been rude for some time now.

"Oh, okay. Let me just..." I bent over and placed the piles of boxes on the concrete beneath and made sure they won't fall. Feliciano began when I was doing it.

"Toni, this is my brother Lovino Vargas. Lovi, this is Antonio Carriedo, a senior and the council's treasurer." and I got up at that. It's like a cue.

But I figured that I shouldn't have done that, for the moment I got up, I felt like I was abducted into that dreamy kingdom from above once again. I'm faced by my worst and most beautiful nightmare. He was standing in front of me, with those amber eyes I'll never forget, that brunette hair of his with that rebellious little curl pointing at my left sid, and that flushed cheeks that I once caressed gently with my hand, and that perfectly carved lips that I kissed passionately and endlessly once upon a time... the only thing that was different now was his attire, for he was wearing our school uniform, which suited him like that white dress that he wore in his kingdom. And he left me speechless once again, eyes wide open and mouth gaping at that perfect sight. I felt a strong and hard sensation pounding at my chest as lust and coward-ness crept inside of me, making it hard for me to breathe. I was shaking vigorously and my mouth was quite quivering. That pain on my foot seems to spread to the other one for I felt stuck, pinned to where I'm standing at.

_Who would've thought that the angel from my dreams yesterday, would come to me as a real human today? Or perhaps, I'm still dreaming..._

And I'm pretty sure that they noticed this strange act of mine for when I got back on earth, his brows were puckish and he was yelling.

"Uhh... Uhhh... wha- what did you-" My eyes squinted.

"I said stop staring at me like that, bastard!" He yelled at me.

"Toni, are you alright? does your foot hurt?" Feliciano asked with a tone of concern.

"Uhm...Kind of..." I stuttered. "I-It fee-"

"If there's something on my face, don't just stare at me and fucking tell it to me instead!"

He threw silence me out... But there's something at the back of my mind that keeps on telling me to... smile at him. "There's something on your face. And a big one at that."

"What!? Whe-"

"I am Antonio Carriedo. Nice to meet you..." I stretched out my hand towards him. "And you are?"

"Wha- Feliciano already said that!"

"I wanna hear it from you."

"You don't have t-"

"It's rude." and I smiled at him, the biggest smile I can make.

I must be a sadist or something... His irritated face, I find it so...

"L-Lovino... Lovino Vargas."

Heavenly.

* * *

**REMINDER:  
This story is only getting started, folks. ;)  
('cause you might think that this is the ending... or I'm just being exaggerated XD)**

**Anyway, Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Guys, please review. I'll accept a negative or a positive feedback. :)**

* * *

**STAY RADICAL, LOVES!  
**

**RadicallyDistinguished**

_~YukiePhantomhive~_

Fairytales|and|Unicorns 2013.


End file.
